After Dradin
by sunshineleo
Summary: This story is my sequel to Sometimes What Happens in Dradin Should Follow You Home. Keith and Allura's adventure in Dradin had some consequences. What happens once they get back to Arus? How will it affect their future? Rated M for adult themes and situations. No citrus. Please see author's notes in chapter 1 for more specifics.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

Author's Notes: This story takes place after _Sometimes What Happens in Dradin Should Follow You Home_. I would recommend you go back and read that one first. This series is separate from the _Changes/ Lumos _universe. It is its own story arc.

I am really bad at coming up with titles. For the time being, I am calling this _After Dradin._ I am more than willing to take suggestions. If you have a better idea, please feel free to PM me. Nothing I have come up with seems right and maybe it will inspire something better from you, my readers.

I have chosen to rate this story M for adult themes and language. There is nothing really citrus or lemony in this fic; intimate scenes are very tame compared to other stuff I have written. Please know that premarital sex and its consequences are major pieces of the plot. Please don't read if this goes against your personal beliefs or offends you in any way.

This little plot bunny is based loosely on something personal. It's been therapeutic for me to write. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

After Dradin

Chapter 1

_No! __No! __It can't be!_ Princess Allura's voice screamed in her head. Staring at the plastic stick lying on the bathroom sink, Allura began to tremble. She sunk to her knees in disbelief and tears began to fall freely down her face. _What am I going to do?_

VVVVVV

Six weeks earlier…

Streaming through the hotel room window, the sunshine held the promise of a beautiful, mild day. In a place like Dradin, a day like this could have been spent doing any number of things: lounging by the pool, hiking in the mountains, or walking from casino to casino, gambling along the way. The couple in the queen-sized bed, however, made no attempt to get out and see what Dradin had to offer. Their interest lay only with each other.

Usually, the beautiful Princess of Arus and Commander of the prestigious Voltron Force started their days early while at home on Planet Arus. Attending to their individual duties, they were kept busy from early in the morning until late into the night. The Voltron Force was not on Arus, however. They were vacationing for the weekend on Planet Dradin, the "Las Vegas" of the Denubian Galaxy. Having spent the night before drinking and dancing into the wee hours of the morning, they decided to stay in bed on that Sunday morning.

Keith and Allura were doing anything but sleeping. The commander lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the strange room. The princess was curled up next to him, her head rested against his shoulder, her graceful arm wrapped around his narrow waist. Their naked bodies were pressed closely together. Still reeling from what had just happened between them, neither spoke. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

It was Allura who broke the silence first. "Keith?" she implored, raising her head to look at him. Her blue eyes searched his coal-colored ones for a clue as to what he was thinking.

Glancing down at the breathtaking creature in his arms, Keith replied with a simple, "Hmmm?"

"Regrets?" she asked simply.

Keith lifted his head to meet her gaze evenly. "Not at all," he replied pointedly, squeezing her shoulders in reassurance and placing a gentle kiss on her blond head. Laying his head back down on the pillow and returning his gaze to the ceiling, he sighed quietly. "I won't lie and say I am not a little concerned about the ramifications."

Allura propped herself up onto one elbow. Her long golden hair fell across her bare shoulder as she pulled the blanket tightly across her naked breasts. Staring at Keith in confusion, she questioned, "What ramifications?"

Flashing a lopsided smirk at the princess, Keith snorted. "What ramifications?" he repeated. "Are you kidding me? We had _sex_, Allura! Don't play the naïve princess with me. You know what ramifications I am talking about." His brow furrowed as he stared at her.

Allura traced her finger lightly over Keith's sculpted pectorals. She felt him shudder slightly at her light touch. "I don't care about any of that," she stated quietly. "I love you, Keith. I always have and I always will. And I know you love me. You wouldn't have let this happen if you didn't. How can what happened between us be wrong if we love each other?" Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt a few tears escape down her cheeks.

"Princess, don't cry. Please don't cry," Keith begged. Wrapping her in his arms, he stroked her bare back. "I have no regrets. I love you. You know I do." Pulling back slightly, he let his lips graze lightly across hers. "I have dreamed of this. Last night was the most amazing night of my life. But our weekend is over. What happens now? What happens when we go back to Arus?"

"I don't know," Allura mumbled quietly. "The Force knows about us. Do you think they will be discrete until we figure this out?"

Keith chuckled in response. "We can count on them. They have been hoping for years that we would hook up."

Quirking an eyebrow, Allura scowled in confusion. "Hook up?"

"We hooked up, Allura," Keith interrupted, running his battle hardened hand up her arm and over her bare shoulder. He saw her gaze darken as her desire reignited. Lowering his head, he kissed her lightly. He heard a small moan escape from between her lips.

"Can we hook up again?" she breathed with closed lashes. She pressed her lips firmly against his mouth, her tongue prodding gently to allow her entrance. Passion flamed again, and they became entranced only with each other.

Keith and Allura spent the rest of the morning in bed, their bodies speaking what their hearts were feeling. In Dradin, they were free to show their love in the most intimate of ways. When the time came for them to leave Dradin and head back to Arus, they put their masks back on and reassumed their official roles. But Dradin wasn't the end.

VVVVVVVVVV

Present time….

Sitting on her chaise lounge, Allura stared out at the late afternoon sky. Her tears had dried hours ago. Still in utter disbelief, she thought back to the four pregnancy tests she had taken this morning. Clear blue plus signs had appeared on every single one of them. Maybe one of them could be a false positive, but four? Allura shook her head. There was no doubt about it. She was pregnant.

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the terrible predicament she found herself in. Princess Allura, heir to the Throne of Arus, was expected to marry a prince. It was assumed and expected that she would remain chaste and pure until the night of her wedding when she would willingly give her virtue to her new king. They would conceive a child, who would continue the line of succession. But no, not her. Not Princess Allura. She had failed miserably.

She was the Crown Princess of Arus, the _unmarried _Princess of Arus. And she was pregnant. She was having a torrid, semisecret affair with a commoner, with her commanding officer. Her lover? Boyfriend? Partner? She sighed as she realized she didn't even know what to call him. The _father_ of her child was none other than Keith Kogane, commander of the Voltron Force. The man that her planet looked to as their hero and savior had become the man who had knocked up their princess.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Allura thought back over the last several weeks. When she and Keith had returned to Arus, they elected to let the rest of the Force know that they were involved romantically. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were ecstatic for the new couple and readily agreed to keep the relationship a secret. Keith and Allura had decided, however, that it would be best to keep the fact from Koran and Nanny for the moment. They needed to sort things out.

Their lives settled into a strange dichotomy. By day, they were friends and teammates. In front of Koran, Nanny, castle staff, and guests, they were friendly and professional, the way they had always been with each other. When meeting with the Force in any official capacity, Keith and Allura always kept their interactions in check so as to not raise suspicion. By night, they were a couple deeply in love. They were always looking for opportunities to steal kisses, hugs, and caresses. Late night rendezvous in secret locations became their norm. In the six weeks since their return from Dradin, the couple had desperately tried to make things work under the veil of secrecy.

As Keith and Allura lay in each other's arms the night before last, Keith had mentioned that he was tired of the hiding and the façade. Embracing her tightly, he told her that he thought it was time to bring their affair to light with the princess's advisor and governess. He loved her. This was not just a fling for him. They would try and make Koran understand that. Promising to stand by her no matter what, he was ready to face the consequences so he could be with her freely.

Allura was not so quick to agree and asked him to wait a little longer. Part of it was because of a strange bug she had been battling. She had started feeling strange about two weeks before. She noticed that her breasts were hypersensitive; there was a sharp, stinging pain in her nipples that seemed to increase each day. Then her lower back became sore, feeling akin to menstrual cramps. Allura didn't think too much of it because she knew her period was due.

Waking up nauseous this morning for the fourth day in a row, Allura realized that something was amiss. She couldn't remember if she had gotten her period, so she looked in her personal data pad to see when she had last had her menses. Noticing that she was over two weeks late, she was panic-stricken! She very quickly and discretely snuck down to the hospital wing and pilfered a few pregnancy tests from Dr. Gorma's medical supply closet. After taking several tests, the blue plus signs clearly gave her the answer she had been looking for.

Allura chuckled wryly to herself. Placing her palm on her still flat stomach, she came to the realization that they would have to face Koran and Nanny now. She would not be able to hide this from them for very long. First, though, Allura needed to figure out how she was going to tell Keith. She wouldn't be able to hide this from him either. Glancing at the clock, she saw that she still had a couple of hours until dinner. She needed to pull herself together before she faced him. The observant commander would be able to tell in an instant that something was wrong. Sighing, she rose quickly from her chaise and headed to the bathroom to bathe and dress for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

Author's Notes: I thought I would go ahead and give you chapter 2. The story is mostly written. I have been working on this on and off for the past seven months. My muse will appear for short bursts, and then she seems to disappear. It's almost done. Maybe reviews and reactions will help me flush out the ending. Thank you in advance for taking the time to read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

Finishing up his last report for Galaxy Garrison, Keith breathed a sigh of relief that his work was done for the afternoon. He loved almost every aspect of his job as commander of the Voltron Force, except the paperwork. Chuckling to himself, he thought about how the princess constantly razzed him about the fact that he lived and breathed for the paperwork. The truth was that he didn't live and breathe for the paperwork; he lived and breathed for her.

A warm feeling washed over Keith as he thought about Allura. She was beautiful, both inside and out. He had cared for her since that fateful day that he knelt before her, kissed her hand, and pledged his loyalty to her in the old, crumbling Castle of Lions. Over the four years he had known her, that caring, which had started as attraction, evolved to friendship and then deepened to love. Now that Doom was defeated, they were a couple. Keith had used the trip to Dradin to take their relationship to the next level.

It had started as a bet. Lance bet Keith he wouldn't be able to get Princess Allura to kiss him. Keith accepted the challenge. Claiming her as his date for the night, Keith found it very easy to make his moves on Allura. She had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker, and reciprocated in kind. She later revealed that she had secretly been in on the bet. That Sunday morning was one he would never forget. It was filled with moans of pleasure and intimate caresses; their bodies moved together as one. He felt his body react at his memories of being so close to the Princess of Arus.

Now she was his girlfriend. Is that what he should call her? He didn't really know. When they were together, they were too busy trying to cram in their lovemaking to discuss the exact terms of their relationship. They had continued their relationship in secret which was becoming harder and harder by the day. Finding it difficult to be around her and not treat her as the woman he loved, he felt that the stress of the situation was beginning to wear on him. He had tried to convince her to let the cat out of the bag, but she claimed she wasn't ready yet. When he got her alone tonight, he would insist that the time for hiding was over. Keith looked at Allura as 'the one', his soul mate, the woman he was meant to spend his life with. He felt in his gut that both Koran and Nanny would approve and accept their relationship. And if not, he and Allura would simply put their foot down and insist that they would be together in spite of any objections from the princess's guardians or the people. Sighing, Keith glanced at the clock and saw that the dinner hour was quickly approaching. He would need to get to his room if he wanted time to change before he saw Allura again. Whistling softly, he headed out of his office and down to his room.

VVVVVVVVV

Allura glared at her reflection in the mirror. Smoothing the fabric down over her stomach, she turned sideways. Was that a pooch? Was she already showing? As she turned to face the mirror, her eyes boggled when she saw the amount of cleavage the dress revealed. It wasn't her stomach that had increased in size; it was her chest. Looking frantically around the room, her eyes found the white tank top that she normally wore for running and PT with the team. Maybe she could wear it under her dress.

After changing, she perused her reflection again. The white tank top helped to camouflage her ample cleavage. The salmon colored dress was cut with an empire waist, so it gathered under her chest and then skimmed her hips and flowed to the floor. It didn't pull across her stomach or accentuate her nonexistent pooch. Her eyes travelled up to her face. Shuddering at the paleness of her pallor and the redness of her eyes, Allura walked quickly to her vanity to apply some makeup. She finished just as the chime to her door rang.

Walking quickly across the room, she pushed the button to open the door. She was surprised when the door slid open to reveal the commander, dressed casually in a pair of worn khakis and a blue T-shirt. "Keith!" she exclaimed, smiling brightly up into his handsome face. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Allura," he replied quietly. He returned her smile appreciatively as his eyes roved up and down her lithe form. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Gods, you look beautiful." Clearing his throat, he said aloud, "I thought that maybe I could escort you to dinner."

"I would love that, Commander, thank you," Allura responded, an air of formality in her tone and word choice. "Just a minute, I need to put my shoes on." She stepped back into the room and motioned for Keith to follow.

Making sure that the door remained open, Keith took a step into the room where he waited for the princess. He watched as she walked over to her dressing area to sit on the bench in front of her vanity and pulled on her gold ballet flats. His brows knitted in concern when he noticed the uncharacteristic slump in her shoulders and the paleness in her face. Forgetting about their charade, he quickly stalked across the room and knelt before her. He grabbed both of her hands. "Princess, what's wrong?"

Her azure eyes snapped up to his in surprise. "What? Oh nothing. I am just feeling a little off today. I am fine really." Allura pointed her chin toward the open door, indicating movement in the hall outside her room. Her eyes blazed in warning to Keith.

Keith jumped to his feet and took five steps backward. When the maid continued past without stopping at the open door, he turned back to the princess. In a hushed whisper, he snarled, "Don't lie to me. What's wrong?" His black eyes pleaded with her.

"Nothing," Allura hissed. "Nothing we can discuss now. We will talk later. I promise." Standing up, she plastered a smile on her face as she walked back toward Keith. At a normal level, she stated, "Ok, Commander. I am ready. Shall we go to dinner?"

Keith sighed. Her mask of propriety was on. He was not going to get anywhere with her now. He would have to wait until later this evening when they met up after dinner. Flashing a look that communicated that the conversation was not over, Keith offered his arm to her. "Your Highness?"

"Thank you, Keith," she replied as she accepted his arm. Her eyes acknowledged his warning. They made their way to the dining room in silence.

VVVVVVVV

Dinner was a quiet affair. At one end of the table, Hunk and Pidge were engrossed in a quietly heated discussion about how to further improve the Lions' shield and weapons systems. At the other end of the table, Koran and Nanny were softly reminiscing about King Alfor and his crazy antics around the Castle of Lions. Lance was missing due to a date he had made with a woman from the village. Keith and Allura sat across from each other, their feet touching lightly under the table. She sat quietly, staring at her plate. Keith's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched her push her food around, but not really eat. Wishing Lance was present, Keith was sure his best friend would have noted the princess's uncharacteristic behavior. Never known for his tact, Lance would have called her out on it.

Looking around the room to see that everyone was preoccupied, Keith leaned over towards Allura. "Not hungry?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Allura's eyes darted anxiously around before they settled onto Keith's face. She sighed. "Not really. I am just not feeling well," she replied.

"Have you been to see Dr. Gorma?" Keith asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

Rolling her eyes, Allura shook her head. "No, not yet," she responded quietly.

"Allura!" Keith scolded under his breath.

Shooting him an icy glance with her blue eyes, she silenced him. "Drop it for now, please!" she implored. "I promise we will talk later." Her voice cracked as she finished her statement. Blinking quickly, she tried to keep the tears back that threatened to fall.

Seeing she was upset, Keith stopped baiting her. He sat back in his chair and watched her in silence. A feeling of dread washed over him as he tried to anticipate what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

Author's Notes:

Paulina Ann, FroofyB, shoopdan, Limetwist, animebookchic, and cubbieBlueMako, thank you so much for reviews. Paulina Ann, FroofyB, shoopdan, Sarmi, and cubbieBlueMako, thank you for follows.

The themes and topics covered in this fic are of a very sensitive nature. That is where the M rating comes from. Please read at your own risk.

I know how frustrating it can be waiting for the next chapter upload, and I don't want to make you wait. As I mentioned before, the story is mostly written. Just trying to write an ending that gives it justice. Muse has been a constant companion the last few days, so hopefully the creative juices keep flowing.

Rated M

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Allura paced anxiously back and forth across the sunset room. The sunset room was a little used room located at the end of a hallway in the southwest wing of the castle. It was located in a part of the castle where not too many people ventured. Situated near the castle's guest suites, it was a sitting room used to entertain important guests and dignitaries. The room was very comfortable with overstuffed chairs and couches and a gas fireplace. With no visitors of late, Keith and Allura had been using it as their rendezvous location. No one would think to look for the princess and commander there, far away from their own quarters in the eastern wings of the castle.

The time was quickly approaching 10:00. Keith would be there any minute. Allura tried to decide if she should sit or stand. Wringing her hands, she had been going over and over in her head what she was going to say. She heard the familiar sound of the code panel being accessed. Fear settled into the pit of her stomach as she stopped pacing and turned towards the door. He was here. It was now, or never.

The door slid open to reveal Keith. As the door closed, he locked the door quickly behind him. "Hey!" he said a little breathlessly as he turned to face her. "The halls were deserted. No one followed me."

"Good," she replied with a hollow tone. "I have missed you." She walked quickly to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Pulling her tightly against his chest, Keith lowered his mouth to hers. Their lips moved slowly at first, and then more quickly as they became caught up in their passion. A low moan escaped from the princess. Keith broke the kiss to gaze at her, worry in his obsidian eyes. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Allura didn't answer. Gazing into his dark eyes, she saw nothing but concern and love. Allura tried to rein in her emotions, but they burst forth like a dam breaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she became hysterical. Breathing heavily, she clung to Keith for dear life. She sobbed against his shoulder for several minutes, the feel of his arms around her.

Keith was overwhelmed. He had never seen Allura like this before. She was absolutely inconsolable, her body heaved with racking sobs. He tried to think about what the problem could possibly be. A rock formed in the pit of his stomach as he realized they must have been found out. Did Koran or Nanny confront her? After several minutes, he noticed that her tears were starting to subside a bit. Rubbing her hair lightly, he whispered, "Allura, what is it?"

Dropping her arms, the princess took a step back. "You need to have a seat," she suggested. She waited as Keith took a seat in the middle of the overstuffed couch, his eyes staring at her in confusion. He held out his hand to her, an invitation to sit next to him. She accepted and plopped down onto the cushion.

"Allura, you're freaking me out. You are unusually quiet. Then you say you're not feeling well. I just witnessed you have an utter meltdown. What the hell is going on? Did Koran and Nanny find out?" Keith rambled on as he ran an agitated hand through his hair. His eyes begged her for information.

Fighting the urge to cry again, Allura took a deep, shuddering breath. It was now or never. "The truth is…Keith, I'm pregnant," she declared quietly. She dropped her eyes to her hands, unable to look at him.

"What?" he questioned. "You're what?" He stared at her in shock.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated. "I started feeling ill about two weeks ago. For the past four days, I have been waking up nauseous. It wasn't until I realized I was two weeks late that I even considered the possibility." She hiccupped. "I took four pregnancy tests and they all came back positive."

Keith said nothing. Staring at the fireplace, he sat in a daze for several moments as the information sank in. _Pregnant? __How can she be pregnant? __We have been so careful_, he thought. Like a bolt of lightning it hit him. They had been careful since they returned to Arus. But they hadn't been so careful on that morning in Dradin. "Shit," he muttered under his breath, rubbing his face with both hands. Laying his head back against the cushions on the couch, he chuckled to himself wryly as he thought _I__t only takes once._Turning to look at Allura, Keith saw panic and confusion in her eyes. Unshed tears threatened to fall again. "Oh Allura," he cried. "I am sorry. I was just trying to figure out how this happened. We have been so careful." Embracing her, he pulled her close.

Allura pulled back suddenly, anger in her eyes. "Keith, it happened in Dradin," she retorted. "The point is not when it happened, but that it has happened. What the hell are we going to do about it?"

Keith looked at Allura in confusion. "What do you mean 'What are we going to do about it?' We will handle it," he replied, in full-on commander mode.

His response only angered her more. "We handle it? Keith, this isn't a problem with one of the Lions or a problem with the guard rotation. _I'm pregnant. _We are going to have a _baby!_" she fumed. Standing up from the couch, Allura stomped over to stand near the window. She looked out at the clear night sky, a million stars glittering against a sea of black.

Keith watched her profile; she appeared lost in thought. Several moments passed before he stated quietly, "I realize that Allura. I just meant we face this together. I think you misunderstood me." He walked over to join her by the window. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he gently turned her around to face him. "Allura, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you. Ok, maybe this is happening a little out of order, but we will handle it, together." His midnight eyes bore into her sapphire ones. He reached for her again.

Allura's whole countenance deflated. With slouched shoulders, she allowed herself to be taken into Keith's embrace. She leaned her forehead against his. "I love you, too. You realize we will probably need to be married immediately," she pointed out.

"So be it," Keith replied emphatically. He turned her around so they were both facing the expanse of night sky. Snaking his arms around her waist, he rested his hands on her stomach. "I love you, and I love our baby," he whispered into her ear.

Allura lifted her head, shifting slightly so she could gaze up at him. Tears glistened again, but these were happy tears. For the first time that day, she felt a glimmer of excitement about the pregnancy and what it meant. "Thank you, Keith. I love you so much," she murmured. "Our baby. I like the sound of that." She smiled up into Keith's handsome face. "Where do we start?"

Keith thought for a moment. "I think the first thing we need to do is go see Dr. Gorma. We need to make sure you and the baby are ok. Will he keep it confidential? Will he keep this from Nanny and Koran?"

Allura turned in his arms to face him. "He will have to," Allura replied, reaching her up to play absent-mindedly with the hair at the nape of Keith's neck. "Legally, I am a grown woman. According to Alliance laws, my medical care is privy only to me."

"Ok," Keith nodded. "Then contact Dr. Gorma and make an appointment for first thing after Lion Practice tomorrow. I will go with you. We will make up some excuse as to why we are going to MedBay together." His face darkened as he looked at their reflections in the window. "Allura," he continued quietly. "You realize that I will have to ground you for the time being. I can't risk you or the baby."

Allura started to protest and then stopped, realization flashing in her eyes. "I know you're right," she conceded. "I don't like it, but I know it's what's best." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Maybe we should call it a night. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Keith placed a gentle kiss on her head. "Ok," he agreed. "But first, call Dr. Gorma. Make the appointment."

"Yes, Commander," Allura retorted sarcastically.

Releasing her, Keith watched as she pulled out the communicator. The doctor agreed to see Allura at 9:00 am tomorrow. The couple decided she would feign a stomach bug as the reason she was missing Lion practice and heading to the doctor. He would join her at the appointment, but arrive after her. Satisfied with their plan for the time being, Keith proffered his arm to Allura. "It's time we got you back to your quarters." Allura accepted graciously and walked with him out of the sunset room.

VVVVVVVVVV

Tossing and turning in his bed later that night, Keith couldn't sleep. He glanced at the clock to see that it was two am. Sleep had eluded him for the past two hours. "Fuck it," he finally mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed. Throwing on his robe, he decided to head to the rec room.

Grasping a mug of steaming cocoa in his hands, Keith sat down on the rec room couch. The room was empty, the rest of the team having headed to bed hours ago. He needed time to think._Pregnant, _he thought to himself. _Allura is pregnant. __With my baby. __I am going to be a father._ He shook his head, still in disbelief. His mind was reeling. Seeing how upset Allura had been, Keith had tried really hard to project a calm, cool exterior. But now in the safety of his solitude, his façade dropped. He reacted to the news in shock and instantly went into problem solving mode. Once they saw the doctor and they knew that she and the baby were ok, they would have to tell Koran. He had every intention of going into that meeting ready to propose. They would have to plan for a wedding to take place immediately, so no one would be the wiser. Nothing was more important than preserving the integrity of the Princess of Arus.

He loved Allura, of that there was no doubt. Falling in love with her the moment he saw her, he knew that someday she would be his. He had always hoped he would have a family. There was no one he could ever imagine achieving that dream with than his Allura. _Allura is going to have my baby_, he thought again. In his mind's eye, he pictured a little raven-haired boy with sapphire blue eyes or a little girl with hair the color of the sun and eyes of chocolate brown. A lick of excitement took hold in his gut as a small smile quirked at the corners of his mouth. This pregnancy might have been unexpected, but it certainly was not unwanted. He knew in his heart, that ultimately, everything would be fine. Finally feeling a little calmer, Keith downed the rest of his cocoa. He yawned heartily, and he felt the pull of sleep for the first time. Glancing at the clock, he sighed as he realized he had to get up in three hours. Getting to his feet drowsily, he headed back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reviews and follows. I am really glad that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I have pretty much finished it except for the epilogue, so I should be able to post pretty quickly.

Paulina Ann and Guest – Thank you. I do think Keith would react something like that if faced with this situation. He would immediately go into problem solving mode, which led to Allura's frustration. And come on, it's Koran and Nanny. How do you think they will react?

Shoopdan – Do Koran and Nanny know? Was there evidence from their escapade in Dradin? Hmmmm…. some things to think about. Hopefully, you will get some answers about Baby Kogane in the meantime from this next chapter.

FroofyB- You have some really good questions and predictions. Things will be revealed in time. Here is the next chapter to satisfy some of your wonderings!

Limetwist - *Sigh* I know, right?

cubbieBlueMako – I had to run to the bathroom when I read your review. No, I don't think Keith loves Allura more than Allura loves him. Some of Allura's reaction could be hormones. But I think her frustration came from the fact that he pulled a typical Keith; he immediately went into commander, problem-solving mode while she agonized over the news for hours. She wanted to make him see the reality that they were going to have a baby and that it wasn't going to be an easy problem they could just fix. Thank you! I really liked the last part of that chapter/ Keith's inner monologue too.

animebookchic – Wait! That's all I can say, but thanks so much for enjoying and reviewing.

Again, this is rated M for adult themes and topics. Some of what this fic entails involves things of a sensitive nature. Please be warned and proceed at your own risk. By the way, I am not a doctor. Knowledge for this chapter came from my own experience and a little bit of help from the internet. Don't judge!

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 4

Greeting the nurse with a "good morning," Allura sat anxiously in Dr. Gorma's waiting room. She told the team in Castle Control prior to Lion Practice that she wasn't feeling well. Keith had nonchalantly insisted that she should rest and maybe go see Dr. Gorma. The rest of the team had quickly agreed. Nanny had offered to come with her, but Allura had waved her off, insisting she was fine. Now it was almost nine o'clock, and it was time to face Dr. Gorma. Keith would be joining her as soon as he had finished his debriefing with the team. Allura looked up suddenly at the sound of the door opening.

"Good morning, Highness," greeted Dr. John Gorma. Allura had known the doctor her whole life. He had been the Royal physician since before the princess was born. He loved her like a daughter and looked at her with concern coloring his face. Allura gulped as she tried to predict his reaction to her news.

"Morning, Dr. Gorma," Allura replied as she followed him into the examination room. Gingerly, she raised herself up to sit on the exam table.

"What brings you here this morning, your Highness?" Dr. Gorma looked at the princess over the rims of his glasses. Crossing his arms, he laid one hand against his chin.

Deciding to face the issue head on, Allura took a deep breath and admitted, "I think I'm pregnant, Dr. Gorma."

Silence answered Allura. Dr. Gorma's eyes widened slightly. "You…you…you think you're pregnant?" he stammered, shock apparent in his voice.

"Yes," she responded quietly, casting her eyes down. "I have taken four pregnancy tests, and they have all come back positive."

Dr. Gorma composed his face and became all business. "Well, then, let me gather some information," he said matter-of-factly. Allura heard no judgment in his voice. "When was the first day of your last menses?"

Allura's face flamed red. "December 8," she answered.

"Uh-huh," the doctor said. "That puts you at about six weeks. We will do an ultrasound to confirm and to check and make sure everything is ok. Princess, I need you to remove everything from the waist down. We will need to do an internal ultrasound since you are not very far along."

"Wait," Allura interrupted. "I want Keith to be here." Allura watched the doctor as she admitted who the potential father was.

Understanding flashed in the doctor's eyes. He had always suspected that there was something between the princess and the commander, but was a little surprised that they were involved in an intimate relationship. He never thought Keith would actively pursue anything with the princess. Keeping his thoughts to himself, he simply nodded his head and waited for her to continue.

"He should be in the waiting room."

Dr. Gorma left the room so Allura could change. He walked to the waiting room to retrieve Keith. Opening the door, he saw the commander sitting nervously in one of the plastic chairs, an open book in his hands. He looked up when he heard the door open. The doctor looked at the nurse on duty and asked her to retrieve some medical supplies from the other room. When the nurse left the room, Dr. Gorma motioned for Keith to enter the exam room. "Commander," he said simply.

"Thanks," Keith replied. As he entered the exam room, his dark eyes found Allura sitting on the exam table, her feet swinging absent-mindedly with a blanket draped across her lap. Her eyes snapped up to his and she greeted him with a small smile.

Dr. Gorma glanced at Keith. "We are going to do an internal ultrasound, since the princess is not very far along. I figure she is around six weeks. What we are looking for is a gestational sac. We may or may not hear a heartbeat. Princess, I need you to place your legs in these stirrups and slide down to the edge of the table." He paused. "Do you want the commander to leave for this?"

Keith looked stricken. Allura chortled. "It's not like it's anything he hasn't seen before," she quipped. Seeing Dr. Gorma frown slightly, she sobered. "No, I want him to stay. This is as much his baby as it is mine."

"Uh-huh," was the only reply that came from Dr. Gorma. Keith walked around to stand near Allura's head while the princess shifted on the exam table as Dr. Gorma had directed. Placing her feet on the stirrups, Allura flushed slightly as she watched the doctor place gel on the internal ultrasound probe. "Now relax," the doctor instructed. "I will insert this into the vaginal opening and we will be able to see what's going on in your womb."

Allura lay back on the table as the doctor inserted the ultrasound wand. She shivered at the iciness of the gel. Looking at Keith, she reached for his hand. He entwined his fingers with hers and flashed a tender smile.

Dr. Gorma's eyes studied the view screen for several minutes. "Congratulations, Princess, Commander, you are indeed going to have a baby," the doctor stated emphatically. Sharing a small smile, Keith and Allura turned to stare at the grainy, grey picture on the screen. They weren't sure what they were looking at. "That thing that looks like a bubble is the gestational sac. Inside you will see something that looks like a comma; that's your baby." He drew an arrow on the screen so that Keith and Allura knew where to look. "And that fluttering inside? That's your baby's heartbeat." A rapid thumping sound filled the exam room as Dr. Gorma turned on the speakers to amplify the quick heartbeat.

Tears filled Allura's eyes, not from fear or regret, but from happiness. "That's our baby," she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She reached out to embrace Keith.

Keith leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before he touched his head to hers. "It is," he concurred.

Smiling, Dr. Gorma stood back and watched the young couple come to terms with the official news. He saw nothing but love between the princess and commander. Clearing his throat quietly, he regretted having to interrupt their private moment. Two sets of eyes flitted over to where the doctor stood. "Commander, why don't you come with me to my office? Princess, get dressed and then join us. It seems we have much to discuss."

VVVVVVV

An hour later, Keith and Allura walked slowly out of MedBay. Their heads were swimming with all the information Dr. Gorma laid out for them: trimesters, doctor's appointments, prenatal vitamins. Allura clutched a small brown sack in her arms. Inside it was the book, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, chocked full of information for the expectant parents. The sack also contained some prenatal vitamins that the princess was to begin taking immediately and a list of things to look out for and be aware of. He insisted that he be called if anything came up. Neither Keith nor Allura noticed the curious glances that came their way from various castle staff as the princess and commander walked together, their heads bent closely as they discussed the new information they had been given.

Allura was six weeks along. She had just begun experiencing morning sickness, which would continue for several more weeks. Though she wasn't showing yet, Dr. Gorma warned her that she would begin showing by the beginning of the second trimester. He calculated her due date as mid-September. He also warned Allura to try and avoid unnecessary stress. It wouldn't be good for her or the baby. Keith sighed as he thought about how they could make telling Koran and Nanny as stress-free as possible. That was one of the things Keith and Allura were discussing as they made their way back to Allura's office.

"I think we should just do it tonight after dinner," Keith stated. "Let's get it over with and just face the music. This time tomorrow, it will be done and we can plan for what's next."

Allura shook her head anxiously. "I'm just not ready yet, Keith. Let's give it a couple of days. I want to let it settle in with us. I just can't face them yet. Please?" Allura's sapphire eyes pleaded with Keith. "I think we need to worry about us right now and what this means."

Blowing a slow breath out that ruffled the wisps of hair around his face, Keith finally relented. "Fine," he said. "But we need to tell them by the end of the week. No exceptions."

"Agreed," Allura replied. "By then, I think we will be in a better place, both emotionally and mentally, and we will be better able to face whatever my guardians throw at us." They had reached the door to Allura's study. Allura was just about to reach out and embrace the commander when a movement at the end of the hall caught her eye. Two maids, who should have been sweeping the hallway, stopped and were watching their interaction with interest.

Allura took a sudden step back and said aloud, "Thank you, Commander, for your assistance with those diplomats. I am sure they enjoyed meeting the commander of the famous Voltron Force."

Confusion gave way to clarity when Keith noticed the maids. He bowed deeply. "My pleasure, Princess. I shall take my leave now. Have a wonderful afternoon. I understand the sunset will be magnificent. You should check it out."

Grasping the hidden entendre of his words, Allura gave a small curtsey. "I will for sure, Commander. Good day." Flashing him a quicksilver smile, she turned to her office door. After keying the code, she disappeared inside as the door swished closed.

Without glancing back, Keith turned on his heel and made his way back down the hall towards his own office. He flashed a friendly smile at the two maids, but didn't notice the excited whispering that began as soon as he passed.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

Limetwist – One of my favorite memories is seeing my daughter for the first time. I used my own experience to help with that last chapter. Will Keith and Allura's own behavior, along with the grapevine of the castle, get the news to Koran and Nanny?

Paulina Ann – Do you think Koran and Nanny would take the news better coming from them? Some questions will be answered in this next chapter.

KathDMD – Yes, this is the story that we PMd about. Your support and understanding is so appreciated. I am glad you are enjoying it so far.

JustLucky05 - Hi! Welcome to After Dradin! I appreciate your reviews and thoughts after each chapter. Dr. Gorma knows how to separate his personal and professional feelings. Keith and Allura left their appointment feeling positive and update, not defeated and berated. Now, will he keep his knowledge from Koran and Nanny.

Please be warned. **This chapter contains plot points of a sensitive nature, and may be offensive or difficult for some to read.** There is nothing explicit or gratuitous. I don't want to go into more detail, as it would give away the chapter. Some minor research and personal experience were called on for authenticity. I beg you to stick with me and please see author's notes at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

The week passed quickly, and both Keith and Allura were on edge. In addition to the burden of their heavy secret, Allura was not weathering the physical aspects of her pregnancy very well. Her face was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes from her fitful nights' sleep. Suffering from severe and constant morning sickness, she was unable to eat more than a few bites at a time. Keith felt guilty as hell as he watched her fight to control her nausea. He was also concerned that Nanny would soon start noticing the gauntness in the princess's cheeks and the other physical signs of her pregnancy.

Nanny and Koran were both suddenly acting very suspiciously towards the secret couple. Keith's acute eye noticed Koran watching them closely whenever they interacted, his brows knitted together and his arms crossed. His gaze bore into them as if her were trying to see into the secret places of their hearts. Nanny was the complete opposite; she made no secret about interfering between Keith and Allura. Every time Keith turned around, the governess was hovering nearby, ready to intrude if Keith as much as looked at Allura. Scowling grumpily at the commander, Nanny would sweep in and whisk the princess away to a dress fitting or an etiquette lesson before he had a chance to even say a word to her.

Wondering if Dr. Gorma may have said something, Keith and Allura had had to forego their evenings in the sunset room. They had to settle for conversations on their comm units, on a secure channel that Pidge had helped them set up. They would talk for hours about their future. Allura was overwhelmed at how happy and excited Keith was about their pending marriage and baby. She couldn't help but share in his elation. The only grey cloud in their happy sky was revealing their pregnancy to Koran and Nanny. Once that was out in the open, then they could relax and enjoy their good news. Allura had an appointment set with Koran for Friday afternoon. During breakfast, she would inform him that Keith and Nanny were invited as well.

Allura woke up slowly on that Friday. A sense of foreboding washed over her, and she tried to dismiss it away with a cleansing stretch. Sitting up slowly, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Something wasn't right; then Allura smiled to herself as she noticed that her morning sickness seemed to be at bay this morning. That was a nice change. Beginning to stand, Allura's body was rocked by a severe cramp from her lower abdomen. As she fell backward onto her bed, she clutched her stomach in agony as she grabbed for her comm unit. She quickly dialed Keith's comm as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Kogane," came Keith's sharp reply.

"Keith," Allura sobbed. "Come quick, please. I think it's the baby."

Fear and panic filled Keith's heart as he jumped up from his desk in his office where he had been working. "On my way," he barked, sprinting out the door and down the hall to Allura's room.

Allura sat on her bed as the door swished open to reveal Keith, a look of concern in his dark eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Allura gazed at him, her eyes red from crying. "I don't know. When I went to stand, I was hit with a severe pain. Here, help me to the bathroom."

"Of course," Keith replied as he lifted her into his arms. He deposited her next to her bathroom door. She attempted a weak smile at him as she entered her bathroom.

Keith paced Allura's bedroom when he heard a small yelp come from inside. He knocked frantically at the door. "Allura, what is it?"

"Call Dr. Gorma," Allura begged from inside. "I'm bleeding."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After Allura noticed the blood in the toilet, Keith called Dr. Gorma. He instructed Keith to bring her down immediately. Managing to avoid anyone in the hallways of the castle, Keith whisked Allura down to MedBay where Dr. Gorma performed a variety of tests and drew several vials of blood. He assured the expectant parents that the symptoms could be nothing, but he also warned them that it could be the beginnings of a miscarriage. Keith and Allura sat in an exam room in MedBay, anxiously waiting for their test results.

Dr. Gorma entered the room, a grim look on his face. "Princess, Commander," he said, "I am afraid that her Highness has suffered a miscarriage." The doctor paused as he watched the couple exchange a look. His heart sunk as Allura's eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry."

Keith felt helpless as Allura broke down in front of him. Gathering her into his arms, he looked at the doctor, his own eyes shimmering with tears. "Any idea what happened?" he asked.

"No, not at all," Dr. Gorma responded. "These things sometimes just happen. One in five pregnancies ends in miscarriage. There is no rhyme or reason. In most cases, there is something wrong with the embryo. There may have been a chromosomal issue, or the embryo was not viable." The physician's eyes flitted back to the princess whose sobs quieted as Keith stroked her back. "The good news," Dr. Gorma assured Allura and Keith, "is that you should be able to have a normal and healthy pregnancy in the future. One miscarriage does not mean you will have continued problems."

Keith nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Gorma," he replied. Allura had still not said anything. "Can we have a few minutes?" he asked.

"Of course," the doctor replied. Before leaving the room, he turned and assured the couple, "And these medical visits are confidential and will not be shared with anyone. Neither Koran nor Nanny will know what has transpired over this last week." The doctor turned away and quietly left the room.

Turning to Allura as the door closed, Keith closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. "Allura," he whispered quietly. "Are you ok?"

Muffled sniffles and small hiccups escaped from the princess as she struggled to answer his simple question. "Not really," she replied. Her blue eyes snapped up to his face. "Keith, I am so sorry. I don't know what happened."

"Neither does Dr. Gorma," came Keith's quick reply. "It wasn't anything you did or didn't do. It sounds like it was just nature's way." His voice trailed off. He gazed at her, his obsidian eyes full of love. "Besides, you're young. I am young. We have plenty of time to try again."

"Try again?" Allura repeated, shock apparent in her voice. "What do you mean 'try again'?"

Embracing her tightly, Keith stroked the golden hair that cascaded down Allura's back. "This doesn't change anything for me, Allura," Keith stated emphatically. "I still love you and I still want to marry you. I think we should still meet with Koran; maybe we can reschedule it for next week. I want to make my intentions clear and request his blessing anyway, even if the urgency is gone."

Allura's blue eyes looked sad, yet hopeful. "Oh Keith," she breathed. "Really? You still want to marry me, even if we don't _have _to get married anymore?"

Chuckling slightly, Keith murmured into her ear, "Allura, there is no one else I want to be my wife, to be the mother of my children. I wasn't acting when I said I was excited about our baby." A shadow of sadness flitted across his face before he continued, "That baby was not meant to be. But that doesn't mean there won't be other children in our future. You will be a mom, of that I have no doubt." Leaning in to kiss her lightly, Keith touched his forehead to hers. "And I will be the father to those children."

Sighing, Allura closed her eyes tightly. She let Keith's words sink in. He loved her. He still had every intention of marrying her. There was plenty of time to have a family. Feeling both sadness and relief, Allura looked back up at Keith. "I don't think we need to share what we have been through with Nanny or Koran. It's none of their business. I don't think I can deal with their scorn as I deal with the miscarriage." Tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes.

Keith nodded. "I agree one hundred percent. Let's keep this between Dr. Gorma and us. He assured us his discretion. We will get through this together, you and me."

Allura smiled weakly. "I couldn't face it any other way," she responded, melting once again into Keith's strong arms.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I implore you to please stick with the story, even if the turn of events may not be what you had hoped. As I said in chapter 1's author's notes, this is based on something personal; writing this story over the past several months has helped me immensely. If you are wondering about my reasoning, please feel free to PM me. I will be happy to share with you privately why I wrote this story. Thanks again for all the follows and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes:

I want to say thank you very much for the very positive feedback I got from the preceding chapter. I know it's not what you wanted or expected, but I am sure you can guess my reasoning for writing it. Thank you for reviews, and again I ask, stay with me. I think you'll be satisfied in the end.

Paulina Ann – It is a very real life thing to have to deal with. I think I did a decent job of keeping the characters true even when faced with something like this. Now, where will they go/ what will they do moving forward?

KathDMD – I am touched that you cried, but I think that means that those emotions came through. Believe me when I say, I cried when I wrote it.

Limetwist – Thank you for your kind words. I think every time you write, whether it's based on something you have experienced or not, you put a piece of yourself as well. Your words brought a true smile to my face.

cubbieBlueMako – I think it's hard not to write a beautiful KA story. The characters, the setting, the conflict, the good, the evil just lend themselves to weaving a wonderful tale. Though Keith was excited about the baby, he wanted Allura to know that it wasn't the only reason he was with her. Their relationship is based on a lot more than lust and an ooops. So now as they move forward, their love story is altered. They have experienced a great loss together. How will they face it? Together, or in their own individual ways?

animebookchic – I am glad you think the story is well-written. I have been working really hard on making my description and flow better. It's not an easy subject, but it's real. Just like it helped me, maybe it can help someone else.

lovecastle89 – You never know what's going to happen in a fic, do you? I know a lot of people are wondering about Koran and Nanny. Don't worry. They will make an appearance VERY soon! Thanks for the positive words and I hope it continues to meet expectations.

ebon-drake – I was very excited to see your review. I know I addressed your Blue Lion concern in a PM. I like the way you described it as a blend of tragedy and hope. That really is the right way to describe something like a miscarriage. Even if someone had never been through that, per se, everyone has been through things that have rocked you to your core, and I think that is what this is for Allura.

FroofyB – I am so glad you will be sticking around and that the subject matter didn't turn you away. Keith tried to see the bright side of a very sad, dark situation. I think by the end Allura was feeling his hope as well.

Rated M for adult themes and content

Without further ado….please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 6

The couple rescheduled the appointment with Koran for the following Wednesday. Resting in her room that weekend, Allura claimed that she had been hit with another bout of stomach flu. Dr. Gorma confirmed her story to Koran and Nanny so that they wouldn't become suspicious. Allura was grateful for the time alone. It gave her an opportunity to process and come to terms with everything that had happened in the last few weeks. Experiencing such a myriad of emotions in such a short period of time, Allura felt like she had ridden an emotional roller coaster.

Lying in her bed, Allura felt a wave of sadness wash over her. For the most part, she had been surprisingly strong. She understood everything that the doctor had told her. Accepting the fact that this was nature's way, she firmly believed in the notion that everything happens for a reason. But Allura still couldn't help but think of her lost child. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Would the baby have had her blond hair or Keith's raven locks? Blue eyes or black? Sighing deeply, she leaned back against the pillow and wiped at the tears that rolled down her cheeks. It was during these quiet moments alone that she allowed her emotions free rein.

The chime of the door broke into Allura's melancholy. Rubbing her hands across her tear-streaked face, she attempted to make herself look presentable. "Come in," she called quietly to her late afternoon visitor.

As the door swished open, Keith walked into the room purposefully. Balancing a tray set with a tea service and cookies, he greeted her with a smile. The smile faded when he caught sight of the distraught look on the princess's face. "Allura, what's wrong?" he implored as he set the tray down and walked over to sit beside her on the bed.

"Keith, you're in my room, and we're alone with the door closed!" Allura hissed, a panicked look crossing her face. She completely ignored his question. "We can't be caught like this!"

"Fuck it, Allura," Keith retorted. "I don't give a shit anymore." Pulling her into his arms, Keith embraced Allura tightly. "We need each other now more than ever." He sighed. "Besides, Nanny is busy with dinner preparations; I know for a fact that Koran has duty in Castle Control. The chance of anyone walking in on us is zero to none." He felt her relax in his arms. Leaning back against the pillows, he held her against his chest.

Allura remained quiet for several moments. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I was just thinking about…" Her voice trailed off as more tears came. Keith squeezed her tightly again. She loved the feel of his arms around her. In his embrace, she felt safe. She felt loved.

"I think about it, too, you know," Keith's deep voice broke into her thoughts. "I may seem all together on the outside. I project that because I have to, because I need to be strong. But on the inside…" His voice cracked. "I am grieving this loss just as much as you are, Allura. And believe me when I say, I know it's not easy."

Pulling back slightly to look into his face, Allura saw tears shimmering in his eyes. She reached up to cup his cheek, just as a lone tear escaped from the corner of his eye. "Oh Keith," she whispered. "I know that this is hard on you, too. I just don't know what to do to get over it."

Sitting quietly for several moments, Keith sighed. "I don't think it's something that we will ever get over or forget," he replied quietly. "No matter what, at the end of the day, we lost a child." Stopping briefly, he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I just think it's something you kind of learn to deal with. You grieve, you accept, and you move forward. Just like the way we learned to live with the deaths of our parents."

Allura nodded in understanding. "So now what?" she inquired as she leaned her head against the commander's hard chest.

"We talk to Koran and Nanny," he insisted. "We get married, we plan our future, and we try making more babies," he added huskily, rubbing his nose into her neck.

A soft giggle escaped from Allura. Genuinely smiling for the first time in several days, she moved her head so Keith could have easier access to her neck. She purred as he nuzzled her. "That sounds like a wonderful plan," she replied, turning her head so she could touch her lips to his.

They were so caught up in their passionate moment, that neither heard the swish of Allura's bedroom door opening or the startled gasp that accompanied it.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes:

I think the biggest question on everyone's mind is who walked through the princess's door, and what kind of drama will ensue? Don't worry; the question will be answered.

I will be out of town the next several days for the Best Buddies Leadership Conference in Bloomington, IN. Best Buddies is an organization that pairs students and adults with intellectual disabilities (don't use the R word people; it's as offensive as any racial slur) with typical peer friendships. I am working to establish a chapter at my school. I love someone with special needs and it's a great organization to help make their lives better and more fulfilling. Anyway, enjoy this chapter; I probably won't get to post again until Tues. or Wed. of next week.

I am not addressing individuals this time because of needing to pack and get ready. I also have to spend time with my 4 yo. Eep! I have never been away from her for more than 12 hours. Four days is going to be hard on us both.

Enjoy! I hope this satisfies! Allura's reaction is realistic.

Rated M for adult themes

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

Chapter 7

The events of the preceding hour transpired in such a whirlwind, that neither Keith nor Allura were exactly sure what happened. One minute they sat kissing in the princess's bed; the next minute they stared in horror as Hurricane Nanny screamed at them. When they realized that they had been caught, the couple immediately separated and tried to offer an explanation. But their words fell on deaf ears as the governess stood at the foot of the princess's bed, shaking her fist at Keith and yelling so loudly that her words were unintelligible. The last words out of her mouth were, "I have to tell Koran," before she flew from the room. Almost immediately, Allura summoned Koran to her office for an emergency meeting so that she could talk to him before Nanny did. The meeting was to start at any minute; they were just waiting for the royal advisor to arrive. Prepared for a battle that would make Zarkon look like a teddy bear, Keith decided to join Allura so she wouldn't have to face her guardian's questions alone.

From one side of the office to the other, Allura paced back and forth. Sitting on the couch, Keith watched his hopefully soon-to-be fiancée wear a path into the cream colored carpet. "Why don't you come sit down?" he suggested, patting the cushion beside him.

"I'm too nervous," Allura replied. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was almost four. "He will be here any minute."

As if on cue, the chime to Allura's office rang. The princess jumped, and she saw that Keith sat up a little straighter as they both turned towards the office door. "Come in," Allura called in greeting.

The door slid open to reveal not only Koran, but also Nanny. Scowling, the advisor and the governess walked into the room. Noticing the commander seated on the couch, they exchanged an angry glance.

"Hello, Commander," Koran greeted Keith coldly. "We didn't realize that you would be part of this meeting. I thought I was to meet with the princess alone."

"Why wouldn't he be here?" Nanny interrupted. Placing her hands on her hips, the governess looked pointedly at Keith. "You are the scoundrel who compromised my sweet's virtue."

The commander glared angrily at Nanny, but didn't bother to try and defend himself. Gritting his teeth, he sat quietly on the couch so that the princess could begin the meeting.

"Nanny, please sit down," Allura suggested, motioning to the overstuffed chair near the door. Nanny threw another dirty look at Keith before she sat down with a huff. "The reason I requested this meeting," she began, "is because I wanted to let you both know that I have officially chosen a suitor."

Before Koran or Nanny could protest, Keith stood up to join Allura. Wrapping his arm lightly around her waist, he turned to face the princess's guardians. "That suitor is me," he stated simply.

Expecting an explosion, the young couple watched the pair as a myriad of emotions washed across their faces. Koran was at first stunned, then confused, and finally angry. Nanny was just angry. Keith and Allura waited for the fireworks.

Koran broke the silence first. "You wish to court the princess?" he asked, the question directed toward Keith. "I didn't even know that there was anything beyond friendship between you two." The advisor narrowed his eyes at the couple. "But of course, considering the fact that you were caught in bed together, I realize I was very wrong."

Choosing to ignore the last comment, Keith explained patiently, "There wasn't anything more than friendship going on between us until the trip to Dradin. We realized during that trip that our friendship had deepened into love."

"So you became a couple in Dradin. That was two months ago," Koran repeated with a hurt look in his eyes. "Have you been sneaking around behind my back this entire time? What Nanny witnessed in the princess's room has been going on for weeks?" The advisor's tone was cold and accusatory.

"Yes, Koran," Allura admitted, looking down at her hands in shame. "We have been trying to keep up normal appearances since we returned to Arus. We have been conducting our relationship in secret."

Raising a hand to stop any more explanation, Koran just stared at the girl he loved like a daughter as he shook his head. "Don't you think I saw the pictures? Don't you think I heard the gossip? I am not dumb. I had my suspicions after your trip to Dradin." A hurt look crossed Koran's face. "I had hoped you would come to me, but you didn't trust me enough to confide this in me. So you snuck around like a common harlot." he accused, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Now wait a minute, Koran," Keith interrupted, clenching his fists at his side. "That's uncalled for. We kept our relationship quiet because we were concerned you wouldn't approve."

Nanny had been quiet through the whole exchange when she finally exploded. "Of course, he wouldn't have approved," she yelled. "She is a princess; you are a commoner. She is meant to marry royalty!"

Glaring at Nanny to silence her, Koran stood and walked over to the window. Looking out across the lake at the majestic Black Lion, he said quietly, "When have I ever given you reason to doubt me? I have always suspected that there was something between you two. I am not the least bit surprised that you are her chosen suitor, Commander." He turned to look back at the couple. "What does surprise me is that you went along with this secret affair, Keith." He looked back and forth between the princess and the commander. "I am very disappointed in the both of you."

Struggling to keep his temper, Keith glanced over at Allura who had been very quiet during the whole exchange. She was sitting on the edge of her desk, her head down. Her shoulders were shaking slightly as she cried quietly. Walking over to her, Keith wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his chest. Turning to face Koran as he stroked Allura's back, the commander fought to keep his voice even. "We love each other. We want to be married. May we please have your blessing?"

"Of course not!" Nanny shouted. Standing suddenly, she reached to take Allura into her arms. "There, there, your Highness. Now come along. Let's forget this ever happened. You cannot be left alone with this hooligan."

"No!" Allura screamed, pulling away from Nanny. Turning to Koran and grabbing his arms, she pleaded with her father figure. "Koran, I am sorry. Please, give us your blessing. Please! I love him!"

Standing with his hands clasped behind his back, the old advisor sighed as he turned away from Allura. "I don't doubt the love you have for each other. I would not have hesitated to give you my blessing if you had trusted me enough to tell me the truth. Now, I just don't know. I need time to think about it." Moving toward the door, Koran stopped suddenly when he heard Allura's cry of anguish.

"You have to be ok with it! You have to!" she shrieked. "I lost my baby, and now you will probably take Keith away from me, too!" Collapsing to the ground, the princess sobbed uncontrollably. Her whole body shook.

Looking bewildered, Keith bent down to scoop Allura up into his arms. Sitting down on the couch with the princess in his lap, he hugged her tightly and rocked gently to try and quiet her cries. Glancing up at the princess's guardians, he watched the confusion play across their faces at what the princess had just blurted out.

Walking back to the couch, Koran sat down beside Keith. "Commander, what is she talking about?" he asked quietly. "What baby?" The anger was gone from his eyes; he stared at the princess with a look full of worry and love.

Letting out a long, slow breath, Keith admitted, "We were pregnant." When neither Koran nor Nanny interrupted, he continued, "We found out last week. It was an accident; it was unplanned. But then on Friday, Allura started bleeding, and she suffered a miscarriage. We weren't going to tell you, but, well, here we are."

Understanding dawned across Nanny's face. She mumbled under her breath, "That explains why the princess had been so sick and why she was so tired all the time." Unshed tears glittered in her eyes. "Oh my poor baby!" she exclaimed. "I know how hard a miscarriage can be!"

Both Keith and Koran turned to the governess in surprise. Noticing their eyes on her, the governess growled, "I suffered from one before I had my son. And let me tell you, it is not an easy thing to go through. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Crossing her arms, she looked at Keith. "Has she been to see Dr. Gorma?"

"Of course," the commander replied, rolling his eyes. "He has given her a clean bill of health. Now we are just dealing with the emotional after effects." Keith turned toward Koran again. "Koran, we are both sorry that you have had to find out this way. As you know, we have already consummated our relationship. We want to be married as soon as possible," he begged. Pleading with his dark eyes, Keith glanced helplessly between Koran and Nanny as he continued to stroke Allura's back.

Koran's eyes never left the still form of his adoptive daughter. Lying in the protective arms of the man she loved, Allura stopped crying. Her blue eyes bore into Koran's brown ones. "Koran, I love you with all my heart," she whispered hoarsely. "But I love Keith, too. He is the person I want to spend my life with."

Sighing in acceptance and defeat, the old advisor relented. "Of course, you can have my blessing," he said. "But you must be married as soon as possible before rumors start spreading." Looking at Nanny, he asked, "Betta, can you prepare a small ceremony in three months' time?"

The governess looked thoughtful. "I think so. It may not be the grand affair I had always envisioned, but it will be lovely." Bending down to kiss the princess, she murmured, "You will be a beautiful bride." The door swished open as the governess went off to begin preparations.

Standing slowly, the princess's advisor stated quietly, "Your Highness, Commander, I am truly sorry for your loss. I wish circumstances were different." He walked toward the door. Turning back toward the couple still seated on the sofa, he continued, "I accept your apology for your secrecy. Nothing can be changed; the past is the past. Now, let's plan your future." With a final nod, he walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes:

Well, I am back! I spent an amazing weekend at the Best Buddies Leadership Conference at Indiana University in Bloomington, IN. It was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. BB is a non-profit that means to enrich the lives of individuals with intellectual and developmental and developmental disabilities (IDD) through one on one friendships and employment. It is very near and dear to my heart. For those of you who don't know, my 16 yo stepdaughter has Down Syndrome. She is a member of Best Buddies at her high school, and we are going to start a chapter at the middle school where I teach.

I ask one favor. Please make an effort not to use the word _retarded_ in any context. It is not appropriate and is very offensive for those with IDD and for those of us who care about them. Challenge yourselves and those around you to eliminate that word from your vocabulary. Ok, I promise to get off my soapbox now and get back to _After Dradin._

Paulina Ann – I know sometimes Nanny is portrayed as heartless, but I really don't think she is. She adores Allura; she just wants what's best for her. In this case, Allura needs Keith, so Nanny is not going to stand in the way.

ebon-drake – I am here to bring out great guffaws when I can, even in the midst of an angsty fic. I think Nanny's turnaround is realistic, especially since she can relate to what Allura is going through. Glad you liked the twist!

animebookchic – Things have definitely improved, but the roller coaster is far from over. Hope you continue to enjoy the journey.

Limetwist – I kind of hoped that the chapter showed Koran's softer side. He wouldn't have been against Keith and Allura being together. He just felt deceived by their secrecy. I can't say I blame him. Allura is on an emotional roller coaster. She is going to continue to have highs and lows as she heals from her tragic loss.

JustLucky05 – I think that despite their tough exteriors, both Koran and Nanny are ultimately marshmallows when it comes to Allura. Sometimes I wonder how someone in such a powerful position as Allura allows them to bulldoze her like they normally do. I think the relationship portrayed in the cartoons was unrealistic at times. I think this would be closer to reality.

cubbieBlueMako – Keith is the ultimate amazing, wonderful, romantic hero. He has handled everything almost perfectly up through this point. Will it continue?

FroofyB – Thanks for reviewing! I had missed your thoughts. Allura is going to need everyone rallying around her as she continues to heal. Things are going to continue to throw our princess for a loop.

Without further ado, chapter 8! Enjoy!

Rated M just in case

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine

* * *

Chapter 8

After dinner, the Voltron Force held a team meeting in the rec room to fill Lance, Pidge, and Hunk in on their sudden engagement. The members of the Force were excited for the princess and commander, but were confused and surprised about how things had progressed from a secret relationship to an official engagement so quickly. Shaking his head, Lance had a hard time letting the issue go. "I don't get it. What happened?" he asked for the third time.

Closing his eyes in an effort to control his temper, Keith growled, "Nanny walked in on us kissing in the princess's bed. To try and avoid an up roar, we admitted our relationship to Koran right away, and he strongly suggested we get married soon before rumors started circulating. End of story." The commander glared at his second-in-command in hopes of deterring any further questions.

Ignoring the Black Lion pilot, Lance thought aloud, "But why would he do that? It's not like he knew you were sleeping together. Unless…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of the princess blushing furiously. Smiling sheepishly at Allura, Lance finally relented. "I'm sorry, Allura. I'll stop speculating."

Allura let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Lance," she said gratefully. The princess didn't think she could take any more of Lance's prying. Though she had accidentally confessed her heartache to Koran and Nanny, Keith and Allura both felt it was unnecessary to share that information with the rest of the Force. As far as they knew, Koran had insisted on an expedited timeline for propriety's sake.

"So when's the big day going to be?" Hunk's question interrupted Allura's thoughts.

"In three months' time," the princess replied, glancing over at the Yellow Lion pilot. "It's soon enough to meet with Koran's demands, but far enough away for Nanny to have enough time to plan."

"Are you going to have a big wedding, Cap?" Pidge asked his commander. Snickering, he added sarcastically, "We all know how much you love being the center of attention."

Rolling his eyes, Keith turned his attention to the younger Green Lion pilot. "No, Pidge. The wedding will be very small. We will probably keep the invites to within the Denubian Galaxy: Arus, Pollux, maybe some GG friends if they're nearby."

"Pollux!" Allura exclaimed as she bobbed up and down in excitement. "We must call Romelle and Sven! They will be so excited to hear the news." Smiling warmly at the thoughts of her cousin and husband, Allura looked expectantly at her fiancé. "Can we call them, Keith? Please?"

"Of course, Princess," Keith replied absent-mindedly. "Let's go down to conference room D and make a video call." Standing, he proffered Allura his elbow. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Of course," the princess replied as she gracefully stood from her place on the rec room couch. Clasping Keith's arm, she turned back to her teammates. "I hope you guys know how much we love you and how much your support and discretion have meant to us these last two months. We hope you will be a part of the wedding."

A chorus of "No prob, Princess" and "Aw, it was nothing" followed Allura and Keith as they left the rec room to their blushing colleagues. Walking slowly to the conference room to contact their friends on Planet Pollux, the newly engaged couple shared a small, sad smile.

VVVVVVVVVVV

"Keith, Princess, hello!" greeted Sven's accented voice when he answered their video call a few minutes later. "How are you? To what do we owe this honor?" Sven's handsome visage smiled warmly at Keith and Allura.

Keith couldn't help but chuckle. It seemed to the Voltron Commander that his former second-in command was deliriously happy whenever they talked, at least since Sven married Romelle. The Polluxian princess and the Norwegian pilot had a small wedding about a week after the Voltron Force vacationed in Dradin. Chuckling wryly, Keith thought, _Why does everything go back to Dradin? _Aloud, he said, "We have some news to share. Is Romelle around?"

"I'm right here," called Romelle's voice from just off screen. A moment later, her beautiful face squeezed in beside Sven's on the monitor. "Hi!" she greeted them excitedly. "What's going on?"

"Well," Keith responded shyly. "Allura and I are calling because we have some really great news." He wrapped his arm around the princess to pull her in closer to him.

Allura watched as Sven and Romelle exchanged a glance. "It's funny that you called. We actually have some news, too!" Sven stated. "But since you called, why don't you go first?"

"Ok," Keith said. "Allura and I are officially engaged. We will be getting married in three months." The response on the other end of the video call was far better than either Keith or Allura could have hoped. Romelle shrieked and then broke down into tears of happiness. Sven went off on a tangent in Norwegian, a huge smile planted on his face. The newly engaged couple watched as their married friends hugged each other in happiness at their good news.

The conversation continued for several minutes, with Keith and Allura relaying the details of their engagement and upcoming wedding. "We hope you can come and be a part of our special day," Allura announced. "Romelle, I want you to be my matron-of-honor."

"I would love to, Allura!" Romelle gushed. Smiling shyly at her younger cousin, she asked, "I only have one request."

"Anything," Allura replied, looking at her cousin in question.

"You will have to allow me to wear a dress with an empire waist," Romelle hinted.

Looking confused, Allura replied, "Of course, Romelle, whatever you want." She glanced at Keith, furrowing her eyebrows. He shrugged in response.

"Because the dress will need to be loose around her waist," Sven added with a proud gleam in his eye.

"Um…ok," Keith responded, as baffled as Allura. He certainly didn't care what Romelle wore to the wedding, and he was completely taken aback that Sven was worried about it.

Sven pulled his wife into his lap and turned to look into her beautiful face. "My wife," he quipped lightly. "I think our friends are too caught up in their own happiness to realize what we are trying to tell them."

Nodding with a laugh, Romelle smiled. "I think you're right, my husband." Turning back to the screen, Romelle cupped a hand to her mouth as if she was sharing the biggest secret in the galaxy. She said in a mock whisper, "Sven and I are going to have a baby!"

_Baby, baby, baby, baby_…..the word echoed in Allura's mind. _Romelle is going to have a baby? _Beginning to tremble, Allura felt like she was going to pass out. Keith must have sensed the change in his fiancée because she felt herself being pulled into his lap. He squeezed her hand in reassurance. That small gesture was enough to refocus Allura for the moment. Planting a happy smile on her face, Allura tried to project an ecstatic face. Much as she tried though, she was at a loss for words.

"Congratulations! That's so wonderful," Keith exclaimed as he tried to divert their friends' attention away from the princess. "When are you due?" As he engaged the expectant parents in conversation, Keith kept glancing at Allura. Her mask was on; she feigned excitement and happiness, but her eyes were lost and distant. She was shaking as she clasped Keith's hands painfully just out of view of the screen. Keith tightened his arms around her. He prayed that Romelle and Sven couldn't tell that something was amiss.

After talking for several more minutes, the two couples agreed to video call again the following week. They would then discuss plans for the Polluxians' trip to Arus and discuss wedding attire and the ceremony itself. Allura's trembling became more and more pronounced as the minutes ticked by. It was as if she was mustering every ounce of strength she had to keep it together.

The minute the screen went black, the Arusian princess collapsed against Keith. She broke down into heartbreaking sobs as she threw her arms around his neck. All he could do was hold her as she cried out her loss and heartache.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Walking back to his bedroom a few hours later, Keith was exhausted emotionally. It had been a very trying day. Hell, it had been a very trying few weeks.

He had just left Allura's room after spending the past two hours comforting her. She took the news of Romelle and Sven's baby really hard. Sighing, he thought back to the conversation with Romelle and Sven.

Keith didn't catch the hints that both Romelle and Sven were trying to drop as they were chatting about the upcoming wedding. Both the commander and the princess were clueless. It wasn't until Romelle whispered that they were having a baby that the light bulb went on in Keith's head. His first reaction was one of excitement and happiness for his good friend and his wife. Not thinking about his own drama, Keith almost yelled "Congratulations" when he felt Allura begin to tremble.

Then it hit him like a wrecking ball. _They're having a baby,_ he thought. Keith's stomach gave a lurch. He noticed that Allura just sat there with a forced smile on her face, and she wasn't saying anything. Taking control of the situation, Keith kept Sven and Romelle engaged in a conversation about the impending birth.

They were eight weeks along, roughly where Allura was when she lost the baby. They were due in early October, just a few weeks after Allura. Romelle gushed about how her clothes were just starting to feel tight and that she anticipated she would really be showing by the time the wedding rolled around. Allura said nothing and clutched at her flat stomach; her eyes were distant and troubled. Distracting his friends from the princess's odd behavior, Keith kept the conversation going for a few more minutes before Sven had to go to begin his shift in Pollux's Castle Control. They would talk again soon.

After they ended their video call, Allura broke down and sobbed against Keith's chest for a while. She finally fell asleep on his lap. He quickly and quietly carried her to her room where he tucked her into bed. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Keith didn't notice the door swish open. As he turned to leave, he jumped when he found Nanny standing near the end of Allura's bed, watching him. The governess said nothing, and simply smiled at him sadly. Pressing a gentle squeeze to his bicep, Nanny whispered, "I will watch over her tonight, Commander." Keith nodded and then vacated the princess's chambers.

Punching his code to unlock the door, Keith stalked into his bedroom and threw himself on his bed. Running his hand across his chest, he was surprised to find that his shirt was still damp. A flood of emotions overwhelmed him as he once again thought of Allura's anguish. His own eyes filled with tears. It was his baby, too, damn it! His heart was just as broken at the loss. He didn't know how to be strong for her when his own emotions were in turmoil. And the princess was a mess. She had a breakdown in the meeting with Koran and Nanny, and then another after the phone call with Romelle. The miscarriage was affecting her a lot more than she had originally let on.

Sighing, Keith closed his eyes. He would have to distract her. The wedding! What woman would not get caught up in the planning of her wedding? He made a mental note to see Nanny tomorrow and make sure that Allura was thoroughly occupied over the next couple of months. Maybe that would keep her mind off things. With a contented grunt, Keith allowed exhaustion to take him, and he fell into a deep sleep, Allura's cries echoing in his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes:

I love the positive feedback I have been getting from my reviewers both about Allura's reaction and Keith's support of her during the situation. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and faves.

Paulina Ann – Totally agree with the assessment that men know, but don't understand. I am glad that Keith is not trying to "fix" things, but as the chapters go on, you will see that he will struggle a bit in how to help Allura.

ebon-drake – You know those funny moments are for you, right? I think to myself "How can I make ebon laugh?" So glad the emotions I am hoping to evoke from the reader are coming through. I don't want Allura's struggle to become redundant or annoying.

lovecastle89 – You absolutely hit the nail on the head: one day at a time! Glad you areliking my Keith.

cubbieBlueMako – It is never easy when your child is not quite what you expected. I never went through a pregnancy expecting my child to be ok to find out they have a disability, but you know that I understand the sadness that comes with knowing your child is different and will always need you. I guess a miscarriage is like that in that it's a loss of what should have been. You will see more of Allura dealing with that in this next chapter. Thank you for being so frank and honest and heartfelt in your review.

animebookchic – I think even the strongest characters and people have things that affect them more than others. Will she get through it? Yes. The question is, how?

JustLucky05 – You are always so sweet in your reviews. Thanks as always for your kind words.

We are going to fast forward a little bit as chapter 9 begins. Two months have passed when this chapter opens; it is one week before the royal wedding. I did that because the ultimate focus of the story is the miscarriage and how Keith and Allura are dealing with it. Could I have developed more in between finding out about Romelle and Sven and the actual wedding? Yes, but I stand by my decision. Allura's dealing with her mc is not something that would have been in her face every single day. There would have been moments, instances, that would remind her. That's why the story moves forward the way it does.

Rated T for adult situations

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine

* * *

Chapter 9

Keith did have that private conversation with Nanny, and with her help, Allura didn't have time to breathe. Over the next several weeks, Allura's life revolved around getting fitted for her dress, choosing the menu and cake for the dinner, and finalizing the guest list. Between the planning of the wedding, practicing with the team, and running the planet, Allura had little time to eat or sleep. The princess also found that she had little time to wallow in misery.

A week before the wedding, Allura stood before her full-length mirror, admiring the special engagement dress that Nanny had ordered for her from Earth. Made of sheer royal blue chiffon, the dress had a simple A-line cut that skimmed over the princess's hips, ending just above the knee. It had a modest, scooped neckline and three quarter length, bell shaped sleeves that covered the princess's shoulders and arms. Delicate royal blue lace edged the bottom hem and sleeves of the outer dress. Underneath, Allura wore a simple beige sheath to keep the dress from being transparent. Simple silver ballet flats and a rope braid tucked over her left shoulder completed her simple, yet elegant look. Perusing her reflection from all angles, Allura smiled at herself in the mirror.

After the official announcement and over the past weeks, the engaged couple visited towns and cities all over Arus as part of their engagement tour. Town by town, they formally greeted her subjects and introduced the people of Arus to their new Royal Consort. Everywhere the couple went, Keith and Allura were welcomed with cheers. It seemed the whole planet approved of the princess's choice of husband. Allura could not have been more thrilled that her subjects accepted Keith with such open arms.

Allura was very excited about the special day that lay ahead of them. She and Keith were going out into the town of Almar to partake in its market day. It was the last stop on their engagement tour before the big day next Saturday. Today's outing was informal, hence Nanny's approval of a short dress and sensible shoes. It was not a day for grandeur, or pomp and circumstance. It was a day that she and Keith would humble themselves to the people, on their level and on their turf.

Smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle along her hips, Allura nodded at herself in satisfaction. She liked what she saw in the mirror. Looking more like the familiar princess of Arus, she felt almost normal again. Finally sleeping peacefully after weeks of depression, Allura found that the shadows under her eyes had lessened. She gained some weight back, and the gauntness in her cheeks had eased. Sighing, she thought back over how wonderful, yet how difficult the last couple of months had been.

With the persistence of Nanny and Keith, the princess had thrown herself into her work. Her duties kept her very busy and her mind occupied. She hadn't had a lot of time to despair. There was a momentary pang in her heart. Occurring less frequently, thoughts of her lost baby still brought moments of sadness, but they were not rendering her helpless like they had at the beginning. Allura knew that the miscarriage was getting easier to handle day by day; she also accepted that it was something she would never really forget.

Refocusing her thoughts on the Voltron commander, Allura reminded herself that she would be marrying the love of her life in a week's time. This was the happiest time in her life, not one of the saddest. Gathering her belongings for the day, the princess shook herself out of her brief melancholy and planted a happy smile on her face. She headed down to Castle Control where she was set to meet Keith before their outing.

VVVVVVVVV

In the town of Almar, the children of the elementary school prepared a few songs to greet the princess and her consort. Allura stood transfixed as she watched the children perform, their little faces gleaming as they belted out the Arusian anthem. Afterward, Keith and Allura walked through the village market in Almar, greeting her people and sharing in their excitement of her upcoming wedding.

A young woman approached the young monarch shyly, carrying a bundle attached to her side. "Your majesty?" the young woman implored, curtseying to Allura. "It is such an honor to meet you and the commander."

Smiling brightly, Allura returned the curtsey and grasped the young woman's hand. "It's an honor to meet you. What is your name?"

"I am Reera," the young woman replied.

"Let me introduce Commander Kogane." Turning to her fiancée who was perusing the wares at a nearby stand, Allura called, "Keith! Come meet Reera!"

Glancing up, Keith greeted the woman with a devastatingly handsome smile as he walked back to where the princess stood. "Hi! I am Keith." He offered a small bow to the woman.

Blushing slightly, Reera appeared smitten by the dashing commander. "It is such an honor to meet you both," she gushed. "Please, Highness, Commander, would you be willing to allow me to take a picture of you with my wee child?" As she made her request, Reera began to untie the bundle from around her shoulder. Unwrapping the fabric, Reera revealed a sleeping infant to the surprised couple.

Allura just blinked for a moment. Frozen in place, she gazed down at the sleeping baby. The child was beautiful with a cherubic round face and long dark lashes. Awakened by her mother's jostling, the baby opened her eyes to reveal pupils the color of sapphires. The baby let out a discontented wail. Allura's attention was brought back to the hanging question as Reera tried to console her daughter. The princess forced a smile. "Why, of course," she replied. "What is her name?"

"Matilda," Reera informed her proudly. Reaching out, Reera handed Matilda to the princess.

Keith watched anxiously as Allura took the baby in her arms. Watching her face, he saw the brief expression of sadness flit across it when the baby was revealed. Now, her mask was on, a joyful smile covering the pain underneath. Putting his arm around her waist, he pulled her close as she hugged the baby to her chest.

Smiling broadly, the couple posed with Matilda for her mother's photo. Allura held the baby tightly, relishing her sweet baby smell and the softness of her skin. Before she returned Matilda to Reera, she studied the little girl carefully. With her dark hair and bright blue eyes, the baby could have been her and Keith's child. The baby flashed a gummy smile at the princess, and Allura felt her heart tear. Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. With a pang of regret, Allura returned the child to her mother.

"Thank you, your Majesties," Reera exclaimed. "Now, Matilda will know that she met her monarchs! May the Gods bless you and yours." She took the baby back from Allura, and with a final curtsey and grateful smile, melted back into the crowd.

Keith watched Allura closely. She was blinking rapidly, and her gaze was glassy. Noticing her breathing was shallow, Keith gripped her arm. "Let's get out of here," he whispered as he steered her in the direction of the royal carriage.

Allura didn't reply; she simply allowed Keith to direct her. They made their way quickly through the crowd, smiling politely, but not stopping to chat. Reaching the carriage, Keith quickly opened the door and ushered the princess inside. When the door was closed safely behind them, Keith turned to look at his fiancée. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," Allura replied, her voice hollow. "I'm fine. Just tired." Continuing to blink rapidly, she fought the tears that threatened to fall. She needed to be stronger than this; she needed to get over this. She couldn't break down crying every time she saw a baby or a pregnant woman. "I just want to go home," she muttered quietly. Turning away from Keith, she stared out the window.

Keith knew she was lying. Deciding not to push her, he rapped on the ceiling of the carriage to indicate to the driver that they were ready to go. He watched Allura's beautiful profile as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Just before the carriage lurched forward, Keith moved to sit next to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt the last of her resolve break, and she melted into him with tears streaming down her face. With the countryside rolling by, the princess cried all the way home.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes:

I really like these next few chapters. Things for our couple are coming full circle. Both Keith and Allura struggle as they continue to heal and move forward.

Paulina Ann – You are so right, my friend. You never know what someone might be going through, and you don't ever want to make assumptions. Yes, letting people know would garner sympathy and empathy, but remember, Keith and Allura were not married when the pregnancy happened. They don't want it revealed because of the scandal it could create on old fashioned Arus. The only people who know are Keith and Allura, of course, Dr. Gorma, Nanny and Koran. Reera didn't mean any harm, and Allura and Keith both knew that.

Ebon-drake – No funny hahas in the next few chapters, at least I don't think. (But then again, you never know what someone may find funny! ;) Thank you for the compliment: sweet but not syrupy. I totally get what you mean. There is enough to satisfy, but not enough to give you a stomach ache. I may have subconsciously used Will and Kate as inspiration.

cubbieBlueMako – You will get to see another side of Keith in this next chapter. Our captain isn't as perfect as he appears to be. See if you can understand where he's coming from, and if you agree with how he handles it.

animebookchic – Two steps forward, one step back. Ah! Such is life…

KathDMD – Thanks for sticking with this story, despite the sensitive subject matter. Things brighten up a bit in this chapter. Even the darkest tunnel has to open into the sunlight.

Rated M for sexual situation and language/ nothing explicit

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine

* * *

Chapter 10

Lying in bed later that night, Keith tossed and turned. Willing sleep to come, he stared at the ceiling. His mind refused to calm; his mind kept turning over and over about Allura and her reaction to the baby. She had been doing so well, her mind focused on other things. Hopefully today was a momentary relapse. He didn't want to start their marriage fixated on the past. He wanted to look forward to all the good things that were yet to come. Sighing deeply, he ran a hand through his hair. More than anything, he just wanted her to move on.

Keith felt a pang of regret stab through his heart at his thoughts. Feeling guilty, he thought about how selfish he sounded to himself. She was still grieving; she was still hurting. It was his job as her fiancé to support her and help her through this. Maybe it was time to talk about when they would start trying again. They would be married soon, and then nothing would stop them from starting a family. Glancing over, he saw Allura turn in her sleep so that she was facing him. After her breakdown in the royal carriage, he hadn't wanted to leave her alone. He had decided to spend the night with her, much to the chagrin of Koran and Nanny. Mentally and emotionally exhausted, the princess had fallen asleep almost immediately.

Turning over onto his side, Keith allowed his eyes to caress her beautiful features. His heart hurt for her. He saw Allura's struggle with her emotions the moment that little Matilda was revealed. But like the good and stoic princess that she was, she sucked it up, took the baby, and smiled for the camera. Reera, the baby's mother, had no idea that her simple request probably broke her monarch's heart.

Acknowledging his own feelings, Keith had felt a little flutter of remorse when he saw the little girl. Never thinking much about it before the pregnancy, the commander realized how much he wanted a family, how much he wanted children. What became crystal clear was how much he wanted children with the woman lying beside him. A flood of love pulsed through his body, igniting the flame of desire he had been forced to keep at bay while Allura was healing. Enough time had passed now; Dr. Gorma said so. His body tightened in anticipation. Reaching out with clear intention in mind, he lovingly stroked Allura's cheek.

Allura felt herself being gently pulled from her slumber. A familiar, calloused hand skimmed the side of her face. Opening her eyes slowly, Allura saw Keith watching her intently. When she smiled at him, he moved forward to press his lips against hers. She trembled at his touch, suddenly fully awake. Moaning softly, the princess wrapped her arms around the commander's neck, pulling him to her and encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

With a satisfied groan, Keith slid his tongue into Allura's mouth, inviting her into their sensual and familiar dance. The princess responded eagerly. Sliding on top of her, Keith fisted his hands in her tumbling curls as he pressed his hardened groin against her. He felt her push back against him as she moved her legs to wrap around his waist so he nested tightly against her. Their passion increased in intensity, when all of a sudden, Keith felt the princess go rigid beneath him. Breathing heavily, he pulled back to see what was wrong.

Allura's breathing was ragged, and tears spilled down her cheeks. Her eyes were closed, as if she couldn't look at him. "Allura," he gasped, trying to calm his body. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she stammered. "I just got scared when I thought about where this was going…" Her voice trailed off as her face flamed with embarrassment. She blinked her lids several times, revealing irises the color of sapphires.

"Scared?" Keith repeated in confusion. "Why were you scared?" Propping himself up on his elbows, the commander's dark eyes bore into her blue ones. Waiting patiently for her response, he continued to touch her. He caressed her breasts, eliciting a soft moan from the princess.

For several moments, she said nothing and just enjoyed Keith's sensual touches. "I am scared about getting pregnant again," she finally admitted. Enjoying his attentions, Allura closed her eyes as her tears ceased, distracted by her desire. She pushed her head back into her pillow as his gentle ministrations became more intense. Allura felt her own desire pooling in her lower abdomen.

"There are ways to prevent that," Keith assured her huskily, nuzzling his nose against the dainty pink shell of her ear. He stopped his attentions for a moment and rose from the bed. Padding over to where his pants had been hastily thrown, Keith dug around in his pocket. Smiling in triumph, he pulled out a small, square, foil packet. Keith hurriedly made his way back to the bed and lay down. "Lucky for us, I came prepared." His lips trailed down her cheek to nuzzle her neck. He stopped suddenly, and his voice became serious. "Of course, we don't have to if you're not ready." He gazed at Allura, his eyes holding a questioning look.

Allura opened her eyes to take in the handsome man lying beside her. Staring into his deep, dark eyes, she saw only concern and love, along with passion and longing. _My Gods, how I love this man, _the princess thought. She shuddered as her flame of passion became a blazing inferno. Grabbing desperately for Keith, she forced him to roll onto his back as she climbed up to straddle his hips. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his, feeling his hardened need press against her. Groaning at the intimate contact, Allura pulled her nightgown over her head, indicating quite clearly to Keith that her hesitation was gone. As he reached out to touch her, Allura quickly unbuttoned his pajama top and pushed it open to reveal his firm, sculpted chest. Leaning forward again, the princess pressed her breasts against his chest. She groaned as her silky skin slid against his muscled and heated flesh. Her earlier worry forgotten, the princess became consumed by the heat of his passion and the feel of his hard body as he took her on a journey to heaven.

VVVVVVVVVV

Later, Allura found herself curled up in the arms of her love; his body spooned tightly against her backside. They felt sated and exhausted from their intense lovemaking. Keith murmured quietly in satisfaction as he nuzzled his nose against her hair, inhaling her sweet floral scent. Allura responded with a satisfied purr of her own.

Turning her head to look back at him over her shoulder, she lifted her chin so that her lips lightly grazed against his. He returned her firm pressure.

Breaking the kiss, Keith gazed down at his fiancée. The look in his eye shifted from one of desire to one of concern. Allura immediately noticed his slight frown and furrowed brow. Knitting her own brows, she pulled away from him and turned to face him. Pulling the sheet across her chest as she sat up, she met his gaze evenly. "What?" she asked simply.

"Princess," Keith began, slipping into the old habit of using her title when he wanted to discuss something important. "Allura, we need to talk about what happened today." Propping himself up on his elbow, he ran his hand over her shoulder in comfort.

Allura stiffened. "What happened today?" she asked in mock confusion. Hoping to avoid the discussion that she knew was coming, Allura turned away from him to stare out the picture window that looked out across Castle Lake and Black Lion.

"You know what happened today," Keith replied sternly. "You can't keep avoiding this." He sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. His strong arms draped across his knees, his posture rigid. "Seeing that baby today really threw you. Don't you think we should talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Allura responded curtly. "I was surprised, that's all. I was caught off guard when that woman suddenly thrust her child into my arms." She lifted her chin haughtily, something she did only when she was cornered or uncomfortable.

Keith grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. His eyes narrowed in challenge. "Bullshit!" he stated simply.

Sighing heavily, Allura dropped her shoulders in defeat. "Ok, ok," she resigned. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to talk to me," Keith coaxed gently. "I know that what we have been through hasn't been easy."

Chuckling wryly, Allura shook her head. "I just thought I was doing so much better," she explained in exasperation. "And then today, seeing that little girl just brought everything crashing back to me. That little girl had dark hair like you and blue eyes like me. She could have been…." Her voice didn't finish the thought as her breath caught.

Keith pulled her into his embrace. "Our daughter," he finished her thought for her, as he stroked her cascade of golden hair. "I know; I thought about it, too."

Melting into the comfort of his embrace, Allura felt her sadness dissolve away as she allowed determination to take over. "I have got to get control of this. I can't let myself be affected every time I see a baby or a pregnant woman. My Gods, Romelle will be here in a few days, and she will surely be showing by the time she and Sven arrive. It will be in my face 24/7." She pulled back to gaze up the commander, a helpless expression on her beautiful face.

"Why don't you talk to someone?" Keith suggested. "Maybe it's time to speak to someone objective, a counselor who can help you sort through your feelings."

"No!" Allura snarled. "This is too personal to speak about with a complete stranger." She shook her head fiercely, her blond hair splaying across her bare shoulders. "Besides, I can't take the chance of someone breaking our confidentiality."

"Ok," Keith said. "How about Romelle? She has always been a trusted friend and confidant."

Again, Allura shook her head. "She is so happy about her baby. I don't want to bring her down or make her feel like she can't be happy because she is worried about my feelings."

Rubbing his temples with his hands, Keith went into brainstorming mode. Finally, an idea popped into his head. This was not someone he would have suggested before, but in the last few months, this person had become an unlikely ally to him where the princess was concerned. "What about Nanny?" he inquired. "She is the closest thing you have to a mother."

Allura cocked an eyebrow at him in disbelief. "Nanny?" she exclaimed sarcastically. "You want me to talk to _Nanny_? Are you serious?"

Keith nodded his head, his black eyes serious and determined. "Yes," he reaffirmed. "She is the closest thing you have to a mother. She was a mother." He stopped suddenly, remembering a minor detail. "And she experienced a miscarriage herself."

Allura looked bewildered. "She did? How do _you_ know that?"

"She mentioned it that day she found us kissing in bed. In that meeting with Koran when you blurted out about the baby," Keith explained, frowning at the memory. "I guess you were too upset to remember that part of the conversation."

Allura looked thoughtful. "If she has gone through this, maybe she could help me figure out how to cope. Maybe she could tell me how she got through it."

Satisfied, Keith relaxed back against the pillows, resting his head in his hands. "I think it's a great idea. Nanny is so much more supportive than she used to be. You should have seen the look on her face when she realized that you had lost the baby. She was really concerned." He smirked as his thoughts spun in a different direction. "She has been instrumental in helping me keep you busy these last few months. She and I have become quite a team."

Spinning to look at him, Allura gave him a suspicious glare. "So that explains why she won't leave me the hell alone and why I can't get a moment's peace," the princess noted. "It's all your fault."

Keith shrugged sheepishly, a lopsided grin quirking on his lips. "Yeah, well," was all he said.

"Ok, I will talk to Nanny," Allura agreed, "if you agree to get her to back off a bit. I need to breathe." Suddenly the princess's expression changed; her smile became wicked. "I have barely had time to eat or sleep or to be with you these last few months." Moving her arm so the top sheet fell away from her, she leaned in to press against Keith. "And that just won't do."

Keith's attention was immediately riveted to the gorgeous creature leaning into him, her face a mask of desire and longing. As he felt his body begin to stir again, he moved closer to her. "That won't do at all," he breathed. An inch away from her, he whispered, "I will tell Nanny to back off."

"Good," Allura murmured as her lips met his all over again.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes:

Thank you to everyone for the reviews and continued encouragement.

Paulina Ann – It was time for Keith and Allura to have that conversation. Though everything seems fine, it only takes a simple incident to throw you off.

cubbieBlueMako – Keith originally stayed for moral support. But he loves her and wants her. I am glad no one questioned her hesitation. That is a realistic reaction.

animebookchic – Love or hate Nanny, I prefer to try and bring out her softer vs itchy with a b side.

KathDMD – Thank you for your kind words and reflections. I am really trying to be true to feelings and to the characters, even if it is unpleasant situation. Let's just say I _know _her reasoning is realistic and thoughtful. And you have to admit, Nanny really can make or break a story, whether you love her or hate her.

Ebon-drake – Glad I elicited at least a little giggle. No laugh out loud moments, but I did enjoy getting Keith lucky in that chapter. Again, thanks for the kind words and comments. You have to be careful with Team Keithanny. They're a force to be reckoned with.

Rated T for adult themes and discussion

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 11

After breakfast the next morning, Allura walked slowly down to the main castle kitchen. The kitchen was not a place she ventured often; long ago, Nanny deemed it a place not appropriate for persons of royal birth. She rolled her eyes at how utterly ridiculous that notion was. Reaching the main doors, Allura stepped tentatively into the vast room.

The kitchen was sleek, modern, and state-of-the-art. It rivaled the kitchens of some of the best and fanciest restaurants on Earth. Sous chefs, food preparers, dishwashers, and servers bustled around busily. Though breakfast had ended and lunch would not take place for several hours, the room was a flurry of activity. Peering through the chaos, Allura spotted Nanny standing next to the industrial stove, preparing her crusts for her delectable cheesecakes.

Allura walked across the kitchen with purpose. As she passed, a hush fell over the room. Every member of the kitchen staff stopped their work to greet and pay reverence to their monarch. The princess returned their greetings with a gracious hello and a curtsey of her own. By the time she reached Nanny, every person in the room stopped working and turned to stare at her. Glancing around nervously, Allura felt like she was under a spotlight. She gulped nervously as she covered the last few feet to the stove. Returning her eyes to her governess, the princess approached Nanny cautiously.

Suddenly, Nanny spun around waving her wooden spoon back and forth like the baton of an orchestra conductor. "Stop staring!" she yelled. "Have you never seen the princess before? Get back to work! There is nothing to see here." The room exploded in noise and movement as everyone immediately got back to work in response to Nanny's directive. The governess continued mumbling under her breath. "No manners. Don't they know it's rude to stare? Imbeciles!" Turning to the princess, she put her hands up in utter disgust. "My apologies, Highness. Please excuse their lack of decorum."

Allura giggled daintily behind her hand. "Oh, Nanny," she sighed. Shaking her head, she smiled at the woman she loved like a mother. "It isn't any worse than the behavior of our resident _hooligans._"

"Ach!" Nanny exclaimed. "True, so very true!" Nanny motioned for the princess to follow her. Leading the way back through the kitchen, Nanny exited to the private dining room that the residents of the Castle of Lions used for their regular, informal meals. Once the door closed behind them, Nanny turned and faced Allura. "Now, Princess," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Allura looked suspiciously at Nanny. "Why do I have a feeling you were expecting me?" she asked. She cocked her head in question.

Nanny shrugged sheepishly. "Well, the commander stopped by to see me this morning," she explained. "I was worried about you last night. You looked so upset when you returned from Almar. I asked Keith to check in with me and let me know how you were feeling this morning. He just mentioned that you may come by and see me."

Smiling softly, Allura couldn't help but wonder about the man with whom she had chosen to spend her life. He was always so thoughtful, so selfless, so loving. He would take care of her, of that she had no doubt. Returning her focus to the woman standing in front of her, Allura smiled sadly. She admitted quietly, "I am still having a hard time dealing with my miscarriage, Nanny, and I don't know what to do about it."

Nanny opened her arms, and Allura stepped into her warm embrace, just like she used to when she was a little girl. "Oh child," the governess murmured into Allura's golden hair. "I wondered if and when you might come and talk to me." Pulling out a chair at the dining room table, Nanny indicated for Allura to take a seat while she sat down herself. "How can I help?"

Allura settled down into the comfortable chair and folded her hands demurely on the table. "Nanny, Keith said that you mentioned that you had been through this once, that you had a miscarriage. How did you deal with it?" Allura implored, her blue eyes shimmering.

Nanny sighed. "Aye, my dear, I did have a miscarriage," she confirmed. "It was the hardest thing I have ever gone through, next to losing my husband and dear son, Joseph, in the Drule War." The old governess paused for a moment and stared at her hands, hoping to rein in the tears that threatened to fall. Clearing her throat, she met the princess's concerned blue eyes. "My first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage."

"I am so sorry, Nanny," Allura interjected.

Nanny waved her hand in front of her face, instantly silencing the princess. "I was barely twenty-one," she began her story. "Charles and I had only been married a couple of months, and we found out we were expecting. I was beside myself with excitement. I was working as one of your mother's ladies-in-waiting." She stopped and looked at Allura. "Your mother was so excited that there would soon be a baby in the castle. She was only months from marrying your father, and wanted to work on starting a family right away."

Blushing slightly, the princess smiled as Nanny shared the tidbit about her mother. Not remembering much about her mother herself, she was always grateful to share in the memories of others. Reaching across the table, she squeezed Nanny's hand.

Nanny continued, "Old Dr. Martyak confirmed my pregnancy. When I was about ten weeks along, I started spotting. A couple of brown drops here. A couple of drops there. At first, Dr. Martyak was not concerned; he assured me it was normal. Then the bleeding got worse and turned from brown to bright red." Breathing deeply, the governess paused. "By the time I went to the Castle Infirmary, I had lost the baby."

Tears spilled down Allura's cheeks. Nanny's story was eerily similar to her own devastating situation. "Oh Nanny, I am so sorry," she whispered. "I know the pain…."

Nanny sighed. "I was devastated, and so was Charles. He was so excited about becoming a father. After the miscarriage, I had a hard time being around babies and pregnant women. I was envious, jealous with rage. I couldn't help thinking, 'Why do they get to have a healthy pregnancy, while mine was ripped from me?' I went into a deep depression. It was Charles who brought me out of it. If it weren't for his love and support, I don't think I would have ever gotten past it." A look of contentment flitted across Nanny's face as she remembered her lost husband. "He turned my focus on our lives. We built our house and went on trips around Arus and around the Denubian. After several months, Charles and I sat down and decided that we wanted to try again." A sly smile crossed Nanny's face. "I must say, my Charles was quite virile. Within weeks, I became pregnant again. Nine months later, Joseph barreled screaming into the world, a happy and healthy ten pounds." Smiling, the governess reflected on her handsome son who had been the light of her life. "I never forgot about that baby that I lost, but Joseph made me grateful for what I had. He gave my life new purpose and focus."

Allura sat in quiet contemplation for several minutes. "So what you're saying," the princess reflected, "is that another baby took your mind off the miscarriage and helped heal your heart."

"What I am saying," Nanny corrected her, "is that the love and support of my husband helped me. We faced and grieved our loss together." She looked pointedly at the princess. "Don't shut the commander out. You were never meant to face this alone. Don't pretend to be ok, when you're not." Crossing her arms, Nanny sat back in her chair. "Dearest one, don't try and replace what is lost. Marry your commander. Start your life together. Be happy. Let his love heal your broken heart." Reaching a hand across the table, she took one of Allura's in hers. "When the time is right, there will be more babies. You are young; he is young. Enjoy each other." Grinning uncharacteristically, Nanny dropped her voice to a whisper. "Have fun making those babies." Allura couldn't help but giggle in embarrassment as Nanny waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Flushing red, Allura tried to redirect the subject. "I never knew," she said quietly, "that you had been through that."

"How could you?" Nanny asked, sobering quickly. "It's not something that comes up in every day conversation. The only reason you even know now is because I want you to know that you are not alone, and that you will be alright."

Smiling gratefully at the woman who had been like a mother to her, Allura nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Nanny, for being willing to share with me. I do feel better."

Rising from the table, Nanny walked over to where Allura sat. She pulled the princess to her feet and engulfed her in a fierce hug. "You come to me any time, my dear. I am always here for you." Pulling away, Nanny glanced at the clock and gave a start. She suddenly became all business. "Now go! I must really see to lunch preparation. I am sure the kitchen staff has fallen apart with my absence."

Shaking her head, Allura couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course, Nanny. I will see you later. Thank you for your time this morning." Turning to leave, she was suddenly stopped by Nanny's hand on her arm. She turned around to look at her governess.

"That commander," Nanny mused thoughtfully. "He is a good man. It's obvious how much he loves you." Looking down at her hands in shame, she couldn't look Allura in the eye. "I am sorry, Princess, that I ever thought him unworthy of you."

"Oh, Nanny," Allura replied. "There is nothing for you to apologize for." Smiling affectionately, the princess continued. "I always suspected that deep down you loved those _hooligans, _especially Keith."

"Ach!" Nanny retorted. "I really must get back to my kitchen." Without another word, Nanny turned on her heel and bolted through the swinging door back into the kitchen.

Giggling to herself, Allura thought about what Nanny said. Yes, she would always mourn for her lost child, but she had to move on. She and Keith were getting married in a week. Sven and Romelle were set to arrive in a few days. Keith's effects had to be moved along with hers into the Royal Apartments. Allura had to approve the last minute wedding details. There was much to do.

Allura felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. With a lighter step and a renewed purpose, the princess left the dining room. She was off to find her fiancé, for no other reason than to tell him she loved him.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes:

Thank you Paulina Ann, cubbieBlueMako, KathDMD, animebookchic, lovecastle89, and JustLucky05 for reviews. Your comments all reflected your approval of Nanny, how she came to accept Keith, and how she used her own experience to help Allura. I do feel that her sharing her story with Allura will show the princess that life does move on. She will never replace what was lost, she can only grieve, remember, and move forward. The next part of that journey will begin here.

Thanks you for follows and reviews.

Rated T

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 12

The next few days were a blur of activity. The princess's to do list, written on the white board in her office, was lengthy, but she smiled in satisfaction to see that items were consistently being crossed off. The menu for the reception had been finalized. The majority of Keith's things had been moved to their new joint quarters, and he had been occupying the new space for the last several days. Her things would be moved on the day of the wedding, and would be settled and arranged by the wedding night. Allura had her final dress fitting the next afternoon. Glancing at the clock, a pang of trepidation fluttered in Allura's stomach when she saw the time.

Sven and Romelle were set to arrive in about an hour. The princess hadn't seen the couple in person since Dradin. Though they had talked on the video phone, conversations were short and focused primarily on the subject of the wedding. When Romelle wanted to discuss the pregnancy and coming baby, Allura granted her a short amount of time to gush, but usually steered the conversation rather quickly toward other topics. Luckily, Romelle didn't seem to notice her hesitation when talking about the baby. And if she did, the Polluxian princess probably attributed it to the one track mind of a bride focused on her wedding.

Today, Allura would be faced head on with the pregnancy. Romelle would be about four months along. Out of the danger zone, the Polluxian princess was safely into her second trimester. Allura had accommodated Romelle's request and allowed her to choose a royal blue, empire waist gown that would both disguise her baby bump, yet be comfortable for the expectant mother. Allura anticipated that Romelle would be showing, and she mentally tried to prepare herself for that.

Leaving her office, Allura headed down to meet her fiancé. Keith had insisted that Allura come by his office before going to the hangar bay to greet the Polluxian entourage. He wished to greet their friends as a couple. Allura also knew that Keith wanted to have an opportunity to gauge her demeanor. Would she break down when she saw Romelle? Would she be stoically calm, and then melt down later? Would she be ok? Allura honestly didn't know how she was going to react.

Since speaking with Nanny, the princess felt better. She was calmer, she was more focused, and she was no longer feeling guilty when her thoughts would slip to her lost baby. Determined to be happy, she focused on all the blessings in her life, including her amazing husband-to-be and the fact that Arus was at peace for the first time in a generation. Pressing the chime outside Keith's office door, Allura smiled to herself as he called, "Enter."

Keith looked up expectantly as the door to his office swished open. Flashing a heart-stopping smile, he stood from his chair and walked around his desk to greet his princess. Engulfing her in a huge hug, he pressed his lips firmly to hers. He deepened the kiss for a moment, and elicited a satisfied moan from Allura. After pulling gently away, he asked jovially, "Hello, there, soon-to-be Mrs. Kogane. How are you this morning?"

Giggling at her fiancé's antics, Allura smirked as she thought of some silliness of her own. Dropping into a deep curtsey and lowering her head in reverence, she announced regally, "Your soon-to-be Majesty, I am quite well. Thank you." Hearing Keith's groan, Allura glanced up, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

"Stop," Keith growled, running a hand through his hair. "That's the part I am least looking forward to."

"Well, you better get used to it," Allura laughed as she gracefully rose from the curtsey. "As king, it is how you will be greeted."

"I know," Keith mumbled, "but I don't have to like it, and I don't have to be comfortable with it."

"Touché, Love, touché," the princess replied. "You…." She was interrupted with the beeping of Keith's communicator.

Shrugging apologetically at his fiancée, Keith barked into his comm, "Kogane, here."

The young guard managing Control cleared his throat nervously. "Commander….er….I mean your Majesty?" Keith slapped his hand on his face as Allura giggled hysterically. It was obvious that Nanny had schooled the castle staff on the proper way to greet Keith once he married their princess. It would take some getting used to for everyone involved.

"Yes?" Keith acknowledged tersely, not bothering to correct the young man. Allura was right; he had better get used to it.

"Highness, the ship from Pollux has entered Arusian airspace and has requested permission to land," the guard informed the commander.

"Have all security codes checked out?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then grant them permission to land," Keith instructed. "Let Commander Holgersson and Princess Romelle know that Princess Allura and I will be there to meet them."

"Aye, sir," the guard affirmed. "Control out."

Returning the comm to his pocket, Keith gazed at Allura. She had suddenly become quiet. "Are you ready for this?"

The princess's eyes snapped to Keith's face. "I have to be, Keith. Romelle and Sven deserve to be happy; they deserve their baby." She paused for a moment. "But so do we." Shifting her expression from one of uncertainty to one of excitement, Allura flashed him a radiant smile. "I can't wait to marry you on Saturday. I love you, so much."

A soft smile crossed Keith's face. "I love you, too, Allura. I love you, too." Grabbing her hand, he pulled her toward the door. "Let's go greet our guests."

VVVVVVV

Fifteen minutes later, the princess and the commander stood inside the Castle of Lions' hangar bay, waiting for Sven and Romelle to disembark from their Polluxian cruiser. Fidgeting nervously, Allura bounced on her toes as she anticipated seeing her cousin. After what felt like endless minutes, the door to the cruiser finally slid open.

Stepping onto the gangplank, Sven emerged from the ship first. His eyes darted around the large hangar until his eyes found Keith's. A huge smile blossomed across the former Blue Lion pilot's handsome face as Keith returned his smile. Pausing, Sven waited for a moment for his wife to emerge. The beautiful princess of Pollux grasped her husband's arm as she slowly made her way down the ramp to the hangar floor.

Allura gasped when Romelle first appeared. She had never seen her cousin look more beautiful. The mother-to-be could only be described as glowing. A bright, happy smile lit up Romelle's slightly fuller face, and her eyes glowed with excitement. Normally on the thin side, the pregnancy had softened many of Romelle's bony edges. Her hair appeared longer and thicker as it cascaded down her back in golden curls. Wearing a halter, empire style sundress, Romelle had just a small belly protruding from under the dress. Tears formed in the corners of Allura's azure eyes as Romelle dropped Sven's arm and ran the rest of the way to Allura.

"Cousin," she exclaimed, grabbing Allura in a warm embrace. "You look beautiful. I bet you are so excited about marrying your handsome commander."

Romelle's exuberance was contagious. Allura hugged her back with equal fervor. "Romelle," she squealed. "I am so glad you are here." Squeezing tightly a second time, Allura couldn't help but notice Romelle's baby bump. Stepping back, Allura examined her older cousin from head to toe with an unreadable expression on her face.

VVVVVVVVV

Hurrying forward, Keith captured Sven in an awkward man hug when he reached the end of the ramp. Exchanging greetings and pleasantries, the two old friends chatted for several minutes before turning their attention back to the two princesses. As he turned, Keith saw Romelle embrace Allura. Allura returned her hug excitedly. As she leaned in to squeeze again, Keith noticed a tight grimace cross Allura's face. Glancing at Sven to make sure he hadn't noticed, the commander quickly made his way to the two women. Anticipating a meltdown, he wanted to get there before anything happened.

VVVVVVVVV

Just as she was about to gush to the Polluxian princess, Keith rushed over to Allura's side, followed closely by Sven. Flashing Keith a perplexed look, the Arusian princess knitted her eyebrows in confusion. He cocked an eyebrow at her in return. Choosing to ignore him for now, Allura turned back to Romelle. "Cousin, you look beautiful," she stated. "You are absolutely glowing." Grabbing both of Romelle's hands in hers, Allura made a show of checking out her baby bump. "Look at your little tummy!" she exclaimed.

Romelle flushed with embarrassment, while Sven glowed with pride. Keith's former second walked over to his wife's side and snaked his one arm around her waist. He laid his other hand gently on her belly. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" Sven mused, love shining in his eyes. "And it's not because she's a princess. It's not because she is my wife." Pausing, he lovingly stroked Romelle's tummy. "It's because she is having my baby."

Gulping, Keith snapped his eyes to Allura. The princess of Arus stood watching the happy parents-to-be. A soft smile quirked on her lips, and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Deciding to change the subject, Keith noted, "You two must be tired from your trip. Why don't you go get settled and rest for a bit? Lunch will be served in about ninety minutes."

Nodding, Sven immediately agreed. "That sounds like a great idea. It seems like this one is tired all the time." Turning to his wife, he proffered his arm. "Shall we, Mama?" he quipped lightly.

Romelle giggled. "Certainly, Papa," she quipped back. Before accepting Sven's arm, Romelle turned back to Allura. "Allura, I can't wait to see your dress and help you with the last minute wedding details. Let's spend some time together this afternoon."

"I would love that, Romelle, thank you," Allura replied quietly. Kissing Romelle softly on one cheek, she coaxed, "Now go get some rest. I will see you in just a little bit." She watched as Sven led her cousin out of the hangar bay, followed closely by their stewards carrying their trunks and suitcases.

Allura's face was turned away toward the main door that led to the castle. All Keith could see was her breathtaking profile. Walking over to stand just behind her, Keith placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked gently.

Startled, Allura gasped slightly. She turned to look at Keith over her shoulder, a triumphant smile on her lips. "I am ok," she said. "I am more than ok." A few tears rolled down her cheeks, but the smile never left the princess's face. "I am so happy for the two of them."

Standing quietly for a moment, Keith watched her incredulously. When the princess's tears seemed to subside, he relaxed a bit. "Are you sure? I don't quite understand why you're crying if you're alright."

Overwhelmed with the love and concern that this man had for her, Allura felt her heart swell to near bursting. Letting out a loud laugh, Allura spun to face Keith. "I am crying because I am happy," she exclaimed. "I am happy because my cousin and her husband are having a baby. I am happy because in two days I get to marry the love of my life." Throwing her arms around Keith's neck, Allura pulled him close. "I am happy because I get to wake up every day for the rest of my life with you." Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "I am happy because I get to spend every day making love to you as we try for another baby of our own." Stopping, Allura held her face inches from Keith's. "I love you so much."

Gazing at the beautiful creature in his arms, Keith could see sincerity shining in her azure eyes. There was no sorrow, no melancholy. There was no loss or regret. The only thing he saw was excitement and happiness. Convinced she was telling him the truth, Keith closed the space between them and pressed his lips firmly to hers. For several minutes, they were completely lost, until Keith's chirping comm interrupted their intimate moment.

Shaking his head to clear the fog, Keith released the princess to take the call. Allura watched him as he walked a few feet away from her. Hugging herself to recreate the warmth of his arms, the princess let out a satisfied sigh. She really was marrying a prince. Keith would be a just king and a brilliant military leader. He would be a loving and caring husband. One day, no doubt, he would be a devoted father. For the first time in several months, the princess felt at peace. She felt like she was back to her old self.

As Keith finished with his call, he walked back to Allura and offered his arm. Taking it graciously, Allura pulled Keith to her once again. Tipping her chin, she reached up and placed a soft kiss on her fiancé's lips. Raising his eyebrows at her, Keith flashed a questioning look. Allura simply returned his gaze with a contented smile. The princess and her commander then walked slowly out of the hangar bay, a comfortable silence hanging in the air between them as they got ready to enjoy the last few days before their life together would truly start.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes 1:

This fic is quickly coming to a close. This chapter and a short epilogue are all that is left. In honor of the almost end of summer vacation, I have decided to close out the fic between today and tomorrow, so here is the second to last installment.

Ebon-drake – I totally agree with you. I prefer when Nanny is portrayed as an ally, not an adversary. On Arus, and with everything that the princess is forced to deal with, I just never thought it was realistic that she would be bullied that way by a governess. (Koran? Maybe, but not a nanny.) And yes, Allura realizes how bright her future is.

Paulina Ann – Seeing Romelle and dealing with the pregnancy first hand was sort of Allura's final test. Is she over her miscarriage? No, obviously not, but it shows she can deal with it and move forward. Please see author's notes at end of chapter about Allura and Romelle.

JustLucky05 – I hope you're not disappointed with how I have chosen to deal with the wedding. It's the after (not that!) that was more important to the story line of the story.

lovecastle89 – I hope you enjoy the chapter and please see my author's notes at the end.

FroofyB – Thank you so much for your kind words. It's not an easy topic to broach; my biggest fear was offending people, because of its sensitive nature. I hope the final two chapters bring the story to a satisfying conclusion for you.

cubbieBlueMako – Allura is tough. With everything she has been through, losing her parents, fighting a war, seeing her planet terrorized, we knew she would pull through and be better for it.

animebookchic – Thank you. I think seeing them face a real life situation helps us remember that these characters are human, with all the dreams, desires, fears, emotions, etc. that go with it.

* * *

Author's Notes 2: I want to dedicate this chapter to Cubbie. My way of handling the wedding was directly inspired by her Kogane Prophecy and Legacy. It is with her permission that I borrow her stylistic idea.

* * *

Rated T for sexual discussion and innuendo and adult themes.

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

* * *

Chapter 13

Two days later, Planet Arus celebrated as Her Royal Highness, Princess Allura, married Commander Keith Kogane, leader of the Voltron Force. After a beautiful wedding ceremony, both Keith and Allura pledged their fealty to the people of Arus and were crowned king and queen. The new monarchs celebrated publicly with a grand parade and privately with a small, intimate reception with just close friends, family, and the members of the Force. After an evening of dining, drinking, and dancing, the newlyweds were anxious to call it a night.

Gazing adoringly at his beautiful bride, Keith kissed Allura's hand as he guided her down the hall to their new quarters. The new queen returned his gaze, happiness shining in her azure eyes. Arriving at their door, Keith dropped her hand to key in the code to their new apartment. As the door swished open, the new king scooped up his wife into his arms and walked into the room.

"Keith," Allura squealed, "what are you doing?"

"Carrying my bride over the threshold," he explained, his dark eyes twinkling. Allura's brows knitted in confusion. Placing her gently on the couch, he knelt down so he was eye level with his bride. Leaning in, he let his lips hover just inches from hers. "It's an old earth custom," he explained. "It lets me have my way with you much more quickly." Smiling wickedly, he pressed his lips to hers.

Settling back against the cushion, Allura allowed Keith to deepen the kiss. Fisting her hands in his thick, black hair, she pulled him gently toward her. He moved so he was half lying on top of her, his weight causing the boning in her wedding dress to press into her ribs. Allura gasped when Keith broke the kiss to skim his lips along her jawline and down her neck. Immediately, her hands began fumbling with the top button of his jacket, fighting to get it opened.

Pulling away, Keith reached up and gently took Allura's hands in his. Ignoring her murmur of protest, Keith smiled as he leaned in and nuzzled her ear. "Before we get on with our wedding night, my beautiful wife, there's something we must discuss," he said, his tone serious.

Allura flashed him an incredulous look. "Not now!" she quipped as she bit lightly at the tender skin of his neck. Running her tongue along his jawline, she enticed her commander into another heated kiss.

Trying hard to resist her advances, Keith soon fell back under her spell. He kissed her passionately for several minute, momentarily distracted. Feeling her soft hands tugging at his jacket again, Keith was pulled from his passionate haze. He pulled back and sat on his heels. "Allura, I'm serious. There is something important that we need to discuss."

Pouting slightly, Allura crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine," she growled. "What is it?"

Standing from his position on the floor, Keith moved to sit next to Allura on the couch. Lifting her feet and the cathedral length train of her dress, he slid onto the cushion next to her. He gently laid her feet and the yards of satin across his lap. "Before we make love tonight, Allura," Keith began, "we need to make some decisions."

"Decisions?" Allura interrupted. There was confusion on her beautiful face.

Keith sighed. Trying to control his frustration, he rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted to get this discussion over with so they could move on to bigger and better things. "Allura," he tried again.  
"For the past few months, we have been using condoms." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small, square, foil packet. "What we need to decide is whether we want to continue to use birth control or not?" Keith watched his wife's expression as she mulled over what he was saying.

Realization hit Allura. What he was really saying was did the want to try for a baby right away or did they want to wait. Tears filled Allura's eyes as she shifted her body so she could throw her arms around her husband's neck. Closing her eyes, she leaned toward him. "I love you, Keith. What do you want to do?"

A smile blossomed on Keith's handsome face. "Well," he said pulling his bride tightly against his chest. "I am totally ok either way. Should we try for a baby or wait a bit?" Leaning in, he nuzzled Allura's neck.

"Why not see what the gods have in store?" Allura suggested. "Let's not try, but let's not _not _try." Reaching for his jacket buttons again, she smiled at him seductively. "What do you say we go ahead and get started on that?"

Tossing the condom over his shoulder, Keith stood suddenly. He scooped Allura into his strong arms. Without another word, he stalked toward their bedroom, his beautiful bride giggling the whole way.

VVVVVVVVV

Three Months Later:

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Keith asked his wife as he knocked worriedly on the door. The sound of retching was the only response that answered the young king. Grimacing in disgust, he knocked again. "Honey?" he called.

"I'm fine," the queen replied weakly from the bathroom. Opening the door, Allura stood in her nightgown looking pale and shaky. "I have been nauseous for the last few days. This morning, I can't keep anything down."

Looking concerned, Keith crossed his arms. "Could you be getting a stomach bug?" he asked.

"Maybe…." the queen's voice faded. Mentally calculating in her head, Allura brought her hand to her mouth and her eyes got as round as saucers. "Keith," she whispered. "I am late."

"Late for what?" Keith cried in exasperation. His brows furrowed in confusion.

Rolling her eyes, Allura sighed in frustration. For how brilliant her husband was as a military strategist and planetary diplomat, he was utterly clueless when it came to female things. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath and tried again. "No, Keith; I'm late. My period is late."

"Your period is late?" Keith repeated. Black eyes grew in wonder. "Could you be…?"

"Let's find out." Walking over to the medicine cabinet, Allura pulled out a pregnancy test. She kept several on hand just in case.

Married for three months, the king and queen had not been actively trying to get pregnant, but hadn't been trying to prevent it either. With some slight disappointment for the young couple, nothing had happened over the last couple of months. But this time, something was off; this time something felt different.

Opening the package, Allura read the instructions carefully. Glancing up at Keith, she offered a small smile. "Well, here we go." She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Saying a silent prayer, she took the pregnancy test. After finishing, she set the plastic stick on the counter of the sink and walked out of the bathroom. "We have to wait three minutes," she explained to Keith.

Looking nervous, Keith nodded. They both settled in for what would be the longest three minutes of their young lives.

Finally, the timer went off. Keith and Allura shared a worried glance.

"You look; I can't," the queen squealed. "Please, Keith, tell me. What do you see?"

Keith approached the stick cautiously. Staring at it, he shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Within the little window, Keith could clearly see a blue plus sign. "It's a plus sign. Allura, it's a blue plus sign." He stopped suddenly. Turning to her, he threw out his hands. "What does that mean?"

Chuckling softly, Allura wrapped her arms around her clueless husband's waist. "That, my dear, means that we have been successful. We are pregnant. You are going to be a daddy."

A look of bewilderment flitted across Keith's face. Flashing a radiant smile, the king picked up his wife in his arms and swung her around. "Woohoo!" he whooped, letting out a yell of joy. Suddenly realizing his wife's delicate state, he quickly set Allura back on her feet. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I guess we need to be extra careful."

Allura laughed out loud at her husband. Rubbing a hand gently on her belly, she sobered momentarily.

Keith noticed the change in her demeanor. "Allura, what's wrong? What are you thinking about?"

The queen sighed. "Just about what happened before. Do you think we will be ok this time, Keith?"

Reaching for her, Keith pulled her into his warm embrace. He kissed her softly then rested his chin on her golden hair. "I don't know, Allura. I don't know. We can hope; we can pray."

Smiling as she ran her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck, she sighed. "I have a feeling it's going to be ok. I think that this time, it's meant to be."

* * *

Final Thoughts on this chapter:

I hope that no one is too disappointed that the story did not address a conversation with Romelle and Allura about the miscarriage. Allura explained her thinking and reasoning in chapter 10. She didn't want to bring Romelle down. She didn't want to place a shadow over Romelle's happiness. Allura just didn't want to rehash and explain her tragedy during what should be the happiest time in her life. So for now, Romelle will not know what Allura and Keith have been through. I seriously thought about adding that convo in, but ultimately decided against it. Not everyone needs to know our heartache, even if they are someone with whom we are extremely close. I stand by my decision.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Notes:

I want to humbly say thank you to all the positive reviews and support I have received for this fic. It was not an easy story to write, but one that had to be told. This is just a short epilogue. The scene is a rewrite of a scene from another of my own fics, but it was revised to fit the overall theme and tone of this story. Until next time…..

I dedicate this story to my own little angel. Always in my heart…..

Rated T

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Voltron and its characters and locations are property of WEP. I make no claim to them. The story is mine.

* * *

Epilogue

A Year Later:

Queen Allura made her way groggily into the nursery, the cries of her newborn son startling the young mother from her slumber. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled as she approached the crib. Gazing down into the crib, Allura's crankiness was soon forgotten when she caught sight of her son's precious little face.

The newborn prince of Arus was adorable. Blessed with his father's dark hair and strong chin and his mother's blue eyes and radiant smile, Alexander was the perfect combination of Keith and Allura. The baby's hungry cries ceased when the queen lifted him into her arms.

"Hello, my precious boy! Are you hungry?" Allura cooed. The baby stared transfixed into his mother's face. "Let's get you settled so you can have something to eat."

Allura changed the baby's diaper and then headed to the rocking chair. Grabbing the nursing pillow, Allura unbuttoned her pajama top and got the baby situated. As the baby fed, she hummed a quiet Terran lullaby as she stroked the dark hair that covered her son's head. "My precious, precious angel," she sighed under her breath.

Sitting back to relax as her baby suckled, Allura allowed her eyes to wander around Alex's nursery. The room was beautiful; Keith and Allura worked hard to create a nursery that was both cozy and functional. The queen's eyes lingered on the framed picture that hung above Alex's crib. It was a picture of an angel with dark hair and blue eyes. The little angel appeared to be looking down from a cloud, a soft smile on his cherubic face.

Keith and Allura had found the picture in a little shop in Almar. The queen had cried when she saw it. Though she was already six months pregnant with Alex, the picture immediately reminded Allura of their lost child. Purchasing it, Allura decided that the little angel would hang in her baby's room, as a memorial to Alex's lost sibling, and in honor of that little lost miracle that had ultimately brought her both her husband and her little son.

Tears glimmered in Allura's eyes. Sighing, she spoke aloud to the empty room, "Little Angel, your daddy and I will never forget you." She looked back down at her son, now sound asleep in her arms. Standing to return the baby to her crib, she planted a gentle kiss to her baby's head before she carefully lay the prince down. The baby sighed contentedly in his sleep.

Lifting her eyes to the picture, Allura choked back her tears as she looked at the expression on the cherub's face. "Watch over your brother, Little Angel. I will love you, always." Turning off the light, Allura gazed into the crib at her baby son one more time. "And I love you, my sweet Alex. My sweet little prince." With that, the queen quietly slipped from the room, hoping to rejoin her husband for a few more hours of peaceful slumber before her baby needed her again.


End file.
